KanokidoKidokano oneshot drabbles
by GoLdensummertime
Summary: Kidokano/Kanokido one shots. I can take requests, but they will not be nsfw. Anything else is pretty much fine. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS UNTIL SOMEONE FILES A REQUEST
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: What does getting old mean to you?

* * *

Kido gave a sigh as she finished washing the dishes from the recent dinner. Everyone else was all but asleep, especially the duo of Shintarou and Konoha, who were both out like bricks. She gave a sigh and continued messing around with the soapy water, eventually rinsing it out of the sink and drying the dishes.

She put half of the dishes away, and left a few out so that Kano would be able to use them once he got back from his midnight strolls around god knows where. She gave a sigh again. That Kano. He really should learn to be less reckless. What if he got shot in the middle of the night? No one would know where he was, let alone be able to save him.

Hibiya gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes, suddenly next to her. "Why don't you put the rest of them away? Is there no room?"

"The idiot will need something to use. I don't want him waking us up in the middle of the night because he broke a glass."

Hibiya didn't answer, but he seemed to be content with her reply, because he headed off to Seto's room, even though Seto was probably asleep with Marry. At least his room was big enough.

Kido yawned, suddenly tired herself. She should go to bed as well. But then again, Kano would try to wake her up anyway once he got back. Either that, or she would stay up and worry. It was no use.

She sat on the arm of the couch; the two couches covered by the masses that were known as Shintarou 'hikineet' according to Ene, and Konoha.

She put her ear buds in and listened to music for a long enough time. She zoned out, not really paying attention to what time it was. It was a wonder that she didn't fall asleep.

Eventually, she noticed the door slowly widen, and a shadow came in from outside. The shadow slowly closed the door and locked it. It came in through the kitchen, but stopped once it saw Kido.

"Ah, Tsubomi-chan! Did you stay up this late just for me? I'm flattered." Kano had his usual smile on, but Kido didn't really question it. There was no reason to wear a mask, maybe he was just tired as well.

Kido got off the arm of the couch and paused her music. "There's dishes already out." Her voice was a whisper, but since Shintarou and Konoha didn't snore, it could be heard well enough.

Kano nodded, not bothering to reply, and they both sat down while Kano had something that could be called a dinner. It was mostly Kano doing the talking, with Kido just sitting there and watching him, trying not to pass out.

Eventually, Kano must have noticed. "You seem awfully tired, Danchou. You should go to bed."

"Kisaragi has mine. Marry also has it as well."

"Hehh, I thought Marry would be sleeping with Seto."

"She and Kisaragi wanted to talk about stuff. Hibiya told me earlier."

"Hmm. And where are you going to sleep, Danchou?" Kano yawned a little.

"I dunno… Probably on the floor."

"Aw, I was hoping you'd say that you would want to sleep with me, like when we were kids~" Kano wasn't wearing a smile, but his tone was playful enough.

Kido huffed. "Not everything can be as you want it, Kano."

Kano didn't answer. He just looked to the side, either bored or longing Kido couldn't tell.

"What?"

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to get old? Like, would you be satisfied with your life? Would you be happy?" Kano wasn't looking at her. His voice sounded almost as if he was talking to himself, but Kido knew better.

"I think about it sometimes." Kido chose her words slowly.

"What would it mean to you? Would it mean death, or… satisfaction?"

"What's with the random questions?"

"Would you be satisfied with… Living as you are now? A leader?" Kano was looking at her now. "You don't ever think of yourself any more, Tsubomi. All you do is watch out for us. I appreciate that, but it also hurts to see Tsubomi not do anything that she wants to do."

"Are you saying that I want to sleep in the same bed that you do?"

Kano shrugged. "I'm not Seto. I can't tell that. Only you can."

Kido felt her face get a bit red. "Why such the controversy here?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm just tired…" Kano didn't seem tired enough to be spouting random questions, so Kido ignored that.

Kido glanced to the side. "Maybe… Maybe I'll just cross that bridge when it comes. It depends on what happens, to decide if I'm satisfied or not, to answer your question."

"You can't always wait. Sometimes you need to make a future to have a nice past later on."

Kido gave a slight chuckle. "Getting philosophical on me now, are you?"

Kano laughed as well. "Well, it's nice to talk to Tsubomi normally once in a while. After all, I can't let her disappear~"

Kido sighed. "So much for making a nice past for our future selves."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. So, will you take me up on my offer?" Kano stood up and put his plates in the sink.

Kido gave a sigh. "Sure." If it was with Kano, then she wouldn't mind.

She was sure her future self would have to get use to it sooner or later anyway, if they were to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Thunderstorms

* * *

Kano listened to the patter of rain on top of the roof of the small apartment. He shivered. 'Why does it have to be raining today of all days? First, Shintarou gets high on coke (how do you even do that) and then it starts raining like hell. I hate lightning.' He hugged his arms closer. 'This sucks.'

He heard a tap on the door. "Kano?" It was Konoha's voice. "I can't find Kido anywhere and she said that she would make food."

Kano gave a sigh and put his mask on. He opened the door to find a slightly worried Konoha. "Ah~ It'll be ok!" Kano waved his hand, a smile on his face. "I'll find Kido in no time. I know that she doesn't like the lightning and thunder, but I know where she usually is."

"Ok, Kano-san." Konoha stepped back as Kano went into the living room, quickly exiting so he wouldn't have to face Shintarou, Momo and HIbiya.

He lightly knocked on the closet door. He heard a shriek; Marry. He gave a sigh. "Marry, is Kido in there with you?"

"A-ah, she was, bu-but she went to get something…" Marry's voice was higher than normal. She must be scared to death as well, although that was only to be expected.

"Seto's home. You can go be with him. He's not afraid of the lightning." Kano took a deep breath.

"R-really?" Marry came out of the closet and looked at Kano. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room, probably near sleeping. You can go be with him, though."

Marry nodded and ran off. Kano gave a small smile as he watched her go, climbing into the closet and turning on his eyes.

Kido came to the closet a few minutes later, holding Marry's stuffed bear. She handed it to 'Marry' tenderly. "Here you go…"

Kano waited for a few seconds as Kido shut the door. Another cracking boom of thunder was heard and Kano shrieked, careful to use Marry's voice, although he was pretty scared.

Kido huddled down. "D-do you want to share, K-kido?" Kano asked in Marry's voice.

Kido shook her head. "Don't worry, Marry, I'm fine. More importantly, I'm kind of worried about Kano…"

"Kano?"

"He wouldn't tell anyone, but he's really afraid of thunder." Kido gave a small smirk. "When we were in the orphanage, we would try to talk while it was raining hard, but it would never work, and we always ended up under the bed. Eventually, Seto would wonder where we were and find us, and then we would be having too much fun to complain about the rain…"

"Seto is a nice person." 'Marry' buried 'her' head into the bear. Kano felt himself getting a little red under his mask. 'I wonder if this is even a good idea what if she says something else'.

Kido turned her head a little as she got into a better position under the coats. "Yea, he is, although we had to help him a lot when we were younger. We all helped each other when we were young…"

"What did Kano do?" Kano almost hit himself for saying this. 'What if she says something completely annoying what if she says she hates me now why am I even thinking about this'

Kido gave a hum. "Welllll, he teased us a lot, and annoyed us quite a bit, but he was always there for us, and made a really important promise to me…" Kido drifted off, not really sure what to say next.

"What kind of promise?"

"It was a promise that we would be there for each other, always, whenever we need it." Kido shrugged. "That's the gist of it anyway…"

"Hm. Even though Kano-san is pretty rude, I guess he is kind of a nice person…" He gave a sigh.

"Is the rain still bothering you?"

"Not anymore, now that Kido-san has stories for me!"

Kido tapped him on the head. "I hope you're happy, Kano."

"Ehhh? Kano?"

"Yep. Kano."

Kano gave a sigh and shed his mask. "Aww, Kido, I was hoping to have more fun~"

"Shut it, idiot, I know you actually did scream when the thunder hit."

"Aw, Kido's no fun."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kido was actually kind of concerned.

"Haha, not now because Kido told a story~" Kano gave a smile.

Kido smiled as well. "You still remember the promise?"

"I always will."

* * *

GoLden: I was going to publish this yesterday, but packing is no fun, and I almost didn't get this finished! Uaaa. But here you are! I'm still taking requests, if you want something written.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: Dessert

* * *

"Kidoooooo, Kidooooo…" Kano poked Kido's shoulder repetitively.

Kido gave a sigh. "What is it now, Kano? Go read your magazines."

"Kido, I want some cake."

"It's not even dinner yet I won't let you spoil your appetite. I don't have anything to make cake, anyway, and Konoha would eat all of it before you got a bite, so no." Kido continued putting the dishes away while Seto finished drying them off. He glanced at Kano for a second, but looked away as Marry dropped the soap on the floor.

Kido gave a sigh after seeing Marry. "Kano, can you help Marry clean up the soap?"

"Of course, anything for Tsubomi-chan~" Kano bent down, and he and Marry were working away.

Kido gave a sigh. "Why do you even want cake anyway? I thought you preferred pudding and ice cream."

"Ah, no reason, other than a change of pace." Kano threw the paper towel into the trash can.

"The only change of pace you need is sleep." Seto gave a sigh.

Marry nodded. "You always wake Seto up in the middle of the night, and he's the only one getting money; he kinda needs it."

"Ahh, sorry, sorry! I'll be quieter!"

"It's not just for my good." Seto shook his finger. "If you went to bed earlier, you and Kido wouldn't fight so much."

"Are you sure about that?" Kido didn't even have to think about it.

"Hmmm, I think it would be the same, because no matter how you slice it, Kido is Kido, and Kido is violent, sooooo…" Kano looked up innocently.

Kido sighed. "Whatever, you should go talk to Konoha or something."

Kano sighed. "Ok then, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Kido sighed. "Sometimes I worry about that kid."

"Well, it's only natural to care about someone you love." Marry set another dish on the counter.

"Ehh. Do you mean platonic love?"

"Platonic love?" Marry tilted her head slightly.

"It means like friend love, and family love, like loving an animal." Seto explained.

"Then, no, I mean love love."

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Kido was red.

"Well, the way you two always argue and fight shows that you care about each other. Right, Seto?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it."

"Then maybe if we argued more, we could be in love more."

"Ahh, I don't think it works like that for everyone, Marry…" Seto gave a forced chuckle.

Kido shook her head. "I'm going to my room. At least I know when to get a proper nights rest." She walked out of the kitchen and shut the door to her room.

She gave a sigh, put in her earbuds after flopping onto her bed, and started listening to her favorite songs. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she remembered was opening her eyes to a dark night, open window, and Kano asleep next to her. Her mind was completely blank.

"KANOOOOO!" She smacked him with one of her pillows. Kano jolted awake as if a window had been smashed. He screeched and fell onto the floor.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing in _my_ room?!" Kido asked, flustered.

Kano blinked a few times. He looked around. "Wait, what?!" He felt the wall and stood up. He looked at the window. "Ah. This isn't my room…" His face was surprisingly blank, but getting woken up by a pillow in the kisser probably didn't help much.

"No duh!" Screw the lame vocab, this was an urgent situation.

"Oops…" Kano look change to embarrassment, for a change. Maybe he was too tired to use his mask, at least enough to cover it up.

Kido gave a sigh. "At least it wasn't on purpose…" She muttered to herself. She looked at her bed to assess the damage. "Is… Is that a blood stain? Kano…?"

Kano gave a smile. "Awww, did Tsubomi-chan-"

"Shut up! It's not that time of month! Besides, I was on the other side of the bed!" Kido kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow, Tsubomi-chan, so much violence…" It took Kano a minute to catch his breath.

Kido gave a sigh and grabbed Kano's arm, yanking him to the bed. She took his leg and tightened her grip on it. Kano flinched. Kido removed her hand and looked at it; the red sheen reflecting light from the moon. "Kano." Kido was looking down, her tone both serious and murderous. "What were you doing?"

"Ah, you know, just going for a night stroll around-"

"I don't really care if you were in town or not, how did you hurt yourself?!" Kido huffed.

"Ah, about thatttt… I uh…" Kano dragged out his words. "I kinda… Fell onto a window… and it broke…" He gave a smile as if it would fix everything.

"Careless idiot." Kido sighed. At least he was telling the truth. Or at least a believable lie. That still didn't change the situation, or the face that she was annoyed. She could figure the truth out herself once she bandaged his wounds.

"I'll go get the medical kit. You sit right here, or I'm kicking your leg."

"That's quite a contradictory statement." Kano laid down on her bed, not really bothering to try to escape, or anything relating. He shivered slightly because of the open window.

Kido came back into her room, and grabbed rolls of bandages out of the kit.

"You don't have to bring an armada of medical equipment, it's not like I got shot or anything~" Kano joked, but nearly bit his tongue as Kido started applying pressure to the wounds.

"See what I mean about staying up late." Kido tightened the bandages more, as Kano tried to be as quiet as possible. It was quiet for a few minutes, as Kido finished the bandage wrapping.

Kano looked out the window. "Really… I wanted to go out for a night stroll on this specific night… It's a blue moon, you know."

Kido looked at his eyes. They were sad, and he wasn't really directing the speech at her. She hummed a little bit. Kano was silent. Kido could have sworn that there were tears on his face.

"You know, you can tell me if you feel upset." Kido sat on the bed next to him.

"It's ok. I don't think you would understand…" Kano looked down after shutting the window.

"Try me." Kido looked into his eyes.

Kano gave a sigh. "Well… The blue moon… um… My mom would always take me to the lake on the blue moon… It was fun, and I felt really happy… It was one of the few times when I felt… Truly happy…"

Kido shrugged. "I don't think anyone needs a reason to be happy. All they need to do is be happy. That's all."

Kano adjusted himself so that he was lying down in a comfortable position. "Either way, it's still nice to have things that make you happy."

Kido gave a small smile. "I guess that's true as well." She got down onto her bed as well, and the pair fell asleep, just like at the orphanage.

That morning, Kido baked a cake. She told everyone she 'Just felt like it' but only she could see the smile on Kano's face.

* * *

GoLden: Sorry if it's kinda ooc, I had just finished catching up on the noragami manga. Erg...

This story was going to turn out kinda, ehem, different, but my brain said 'do angst, angst is better' but it had a happy ending.

Anyway, I updated this sooner than I though, so yay~ I'll update it within a week or so, depending on school. Happy reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: Please?

* * *

Kido gave a yawn as she trekked through the hallway to the kitchen, on her way to get a glass of water. The moon was full outside, and even without lights on, the house was cast into a silvery glow; perfect for a night where one was thirsty. No one would be woken up by the slight buzzing of electricity flowing through incandescent bulbs.

_Today was interesting… A whole 'nother year has gone by for Kano… I hope he was happy with what happened… He seemed… Upset…_ Kido gave a sigh and filled a glass full of water. She sat down and sipped it for a second, until she realized that someone else was up. She stood up, water gone, and walked over to the couch. Kano was lying down on it.

But he wasn't asleep.

His body was shaking as if something life-threatening had happened to him in the span of the hour or so that had passed from saying good-nights and now. Kido lightly touched his shoulder. "Kano…?"

Kano didn't move, exept for the vibrating. He sniffed and rubbed his face with his arm. He sat up slowly and hugged himself.

"Are you ok?"

Kano didn't say anything. He didn't even sigh. He just sat, holding his legs, and staring off into space, tears on his face.

Kido's eyes fell. She didn't say anything either. After a few long minutes passed, she leaned over and hugged Kano tightly. She felt him start to shake more, so she held his head against her collarbone. "What's wrong, Kano?"

Kano gave a shuddering intake of breath. "I… I don't deserve any of this… I… I've done so many bad things… I don't deserve to have a family like all of you…" He started to sob lightly. "I… I don't even deserve to live…!"

Kido was silent with shock. "Wh…?"

Kano hugged Kido tightly. "I don't deserve any of this! All I do is hurt people! I shouldn't have been born!"

Kido was still silent. After a few long moments of silent calculations, Kido hugged Kano tighter. "NO ONE things that you are wrong for having the things that you do. If you have them now, then it means that you are deserving of them." Kido ran her fingers through Kano's hair. "We all love you, and want you to stay with us. What anyone tells you about being a waste of space is not true."

Kano gave a sob. "You don't understand, Kido… You… Just don't understand…"

"That doesn't matter. Even if I don't understand, I know that, even with whatever has happened in the past, you will always be wanted. Even if no one else wants you, I do. _I _need you." Kido gave a sigh and stood up. "Go to sleep. I don't want you getting sick." She passed him a blanket and started to walk away, but Kano grabbed her hand.

His face was turned away, but Kido could still see the tear streaks running down his face. "...Pl-please don't go, Kido… I… I don't want to lose someone else… Even… Even if I deserve it… I really don't…" His grip tightened for a second, but he released her hand.

Kido gave a sigh and grabbed a few more blankets. She climbed onto the couch, put the blankets in a good position, and she fell asleep with Kano, hugging him to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

Kano squeezed Kido's hand. _Thank you._

* * *

GoLden: Uaaa it turned out shorter than I hoped, but it was a good size for what I was aiming for. Kano's birthday is tomorrow, but since I have an event, I'm posting this now~ Hope you all like it~

and yes it is depressing and sad and i love it


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Mother's day everyone~ Here's a story to celebrate it (with graves of course, but it's the thought that counts. poor kids)

* * *

Day Five: Flowers

* * *

Kano steadied himself as he walked along the slim, upraised corner of the bridge, or at least near enough to the edge. Kido gave a sigh, hands in her pockets. "Don't be so careless, or else you'll fall off."

"Ah~ No need to worry, Kido, I have a great sense of balance." Kano turned and started to walk backwards.

The sun hadn't quite set all the way yet, and there was a brilliant tint of orange in the sky. In Kano's hands was a bouquet of flowers.

"_Hey, Dancou~ Let's go get some flowers today~"_

"_Why? There's nothing going on today, as far as I know, and since when were you interested in flowers?"_

"_I thought, that since today was such a nice day, I should visit some graves and pay my dues. If you don't want to go today, that's fine, they're not leaving."_

"_Fine, we can go."_

"_Yay~ Danchou is too kind~"_

Kido gave a sigh, but she had a slight smile on her face. "Mother's day… huh?"

Kano, even though Kido's voice was quiet, said "Yep. I also want to give Ayano some as well, since she was a good mother in her own right… Hmmm…" He gave a sly smile. "Maybe I should give some to you as well~"

Kido gave a sigh. "Face forward before you fall, idiot." Kano slipped slightly as the raised part became flush with the ground. They were off the bridge.

Kano turned to face forward. "Fine, fine." He waved his hand, nonchalantly. "Lets seeeee, we can visit Ayaka and Ayano first…" His voice trailed off as Kido started to slow down.

_Even though he can be an idiot… He's actually really sweet at heart…_

Kano listened as Kido sped up to catch up with him. He gave a smile. "The sunset is really pretty. I hope everyone is happy…" He glanced at the lilies in his hand. He buried the purple hyacinth deeper so that Kido wouldn't see. "It's nice being out here. Wouldn't you agree, Kido…" Kano trailed off as he realised that he couldn't hear Kido's footsteps anymore.

"Ki...do…?" He turned around, worry laced in his voice.

The flowers fell out of his fingers and littered the pathway.

His eyes widened, and he gave a sharp gasp.

Kido collapsed onto the ground, after a knife that had found its way into her back was removed by a tall, black haired person with yellow eyes. He gave a sadistic grin and literally vanished into the air.

Blood leaked out from the wound, and it pooled everywhere, getting in between the cobblestones and into Kido's hair. Her hoodie was ruined, but that was the least of anyone's worries.

Kano was frozen for a moment. His hands twitched slightly, as if he was in some kind of sick nightmare. The blood drained from his face, and his hands and feet turned an icy cold. "Kido!" Kano screamed, as the reality of the situation finally registered, and dashed towards Kido, feet pounding on the stone of the ground, hurting his soles.. He quickly knelt down onto the ground, not at all gently, and held her in his arms as he took his hoodie off to try to stop the rapid bleeding from Kido's back. He felt the scent of blood clog his throat, and he struggled for breath through his forming tears. "It's o-ok K-kido, I've g-got you!" Kano felt the tears fall down his face, even though he wanted to stay strong so that she wouldn't get worried. He worried her too much, he definitely couldn't do so now, when she needed it most.

Kido was barely breathing, chest not even moving, and Kano shook his head, still shaking. "Kido, st-tay awake, d-don't worry, I've got you!" He could barely see now, there were so many tears. It stung his eyes, and he wanted to wipe them away, to not show fear, but he was holding Kido in his arms, and that was obviously the priority at the moment. He knew that he couldn't save her alone.

Kano looked up at the dying sun, and the blank surroundings. Fear was written all over his face, and his eyes were red already. "H-help! Help! Please, someone help!" His voice was so shaky, he didn't even know if someone would be able to understand him even if they had heard him. "P-please…!" He gave another sob.

Kano turned back to Kido. He held her next to his chest, trying to hold onto her life, trying to make sure she survived by sheer force and will. "Please, Kido… Don't go! Please don't go!" He buried his face into her bloodied hair. He started to sob even harder, knowing that she was gone, and he couldn't do anything about it. "Kido...Kido, Kido, Kido, Kido!" He clung onto her body as if some solace could be found. He started sobbing so loudly he was sure that someone would find him eventually. He was shaking like a leaf, and he knew that if he tried to stand up he would fall, and likely break something important.

But wait.

His heart was already broken, and that was the most important thing of all… Wasn't it?

The flowers eventually blew away in the wind.

And nothing would be able to fill the hole now in his heart… Forever.

* * *

GoLden: Did you guys think it was going to be happy? NOTHING in kagepro is happy except the fanfictions, and even then its hard pressed. Still, happy mother's day~

Not gonna lie, this was fun to write. tehe~


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six: Snowed In

* * *

Kano gave a sigh as he leaned against the main window next to the door. The snow continued to fall harder and harder, causing Kano's body heat to make the window foggy. "Ummm, Kido, I don't think Seto and Marry are going to make it back tonight…"

Kido looked at Kano from the kitchen while Konoha tried to steal some food. She smacked his hand.

Hibiya shrugged. "Well, at least they have a flower shop that they can spend the night in." He looked back to his magazine.

Kano gave a sly smile. "Hmmm, two good looking teens snowed in… _aloneee…_" He made a face.

A spoon flew from the kitchen and connected with Kano's skull. "Uaaa, Kido…" Kano was on the floor. "Your accuracy has improved greatly…"

Hibiya gave a sigh. "Pervert." He flipped a page.

Konoha grabbed a piece of bread from the bread box, giving up on stealing part of the dinner. "Hopefully they won't get hungry…" The bread was gone.

Kido nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. Marry should be fine, being part medusae, but Seto can't just eat flowers."

"Sure he can!" Kano stood up. "He's part animal after all! Like a deer!"

Kido, after sitting on the couch, kicked Kano's shin.

"Ooof!" Kano fell onto the couch. "I thought you only hurt me if I was doing stuff involving you, Kido…"

"I'll hurt you if you're being mean to anyone in general, Kano." Kido huffed.

Hibiya sighed again. He walked into Seto's bedroom, where the two shared a room.

Kano gave a sigh. "I'm so boooored! I can't go out for my walk! Kidoooooo…." He wailed.

"Then go to sleep. You can finally go to bed early and not complain in the morning that you're tired." Kido, noticing that the pasta had started to boil, went back to cooking, while Konoha fell asleep on the couch.

Kano gave a sigh. "But that's no funnn. There are things to be done…" He leaned back on the couch.

"Like what?" Kido didn't look up from cooking, and she turned the stove down after adding a few things to the pasta. She jerked as Kano put his arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly. "Uaaa? Kano, you idiot, what are you doing?!" She tried to pry his arms off, but it was to no avail; his grip was tight as steel. "I need to finish the cooking!"

Kano pressed his face into Kido's back. "There are things to be doneee~" His words were muffled by Kido's hoodie, but she could still make them out.

Kido felt her face flush. "W-what are suggesting Kano?!" She struggled for a bit.

"Ahh, Tsubomi-chan, I'm not suggesting anything~" Kano released Kido's waist from his grip and stood up, facing her. His eyes were serious.

"Uh, Kano, what are-" Kido jerked back, sentence cut off, as Kano's lips met hers. She had a sharp intake of breath, but the feeling of Kano's lips on hers wasn't unpleasant. She stood there in shock for a few moments, but closed her eyes and leaned in.

Kano felt his heart racing. _What am I doing?! _He didn't stop, however, and he hesitantly hugged Kido. He ran his hand through her hair, devoid of ponytail for the time being.

They stood there for a few minutes, or at least it seemed like that to Kano. He broke away before anything else would happen. Kano looked down, embarrassed, face flushed, before he put his mask back on.

Kido gave a sigh and kissed him back for a few brief seconds. "You don't have to lie about your feelings, you know…"

Kano looked down and shook his head. "I… I… Can't be truthful with my feelings…" He hugged himself with a look of sadness clearly written on his face. "Sorry about that." He walked to his room and Kido heard the door shut.

Kido gave a sigh and sat down, holding her face in her hands. The timer went off for the food, but she ignored it. _Kano… Don't you understand…? I… really do love you…_

Konoha glanced at Kido. _Kano… He showed his feelings… Wasn't there… someone who did that for me once? Once… a long time ago..._

* * *

Golden: After the amazing harutaka episode I had to include _something_. The episode was pretty nice, except that it was a bit rushed, but we get haruka animated so I can't really complain~

I'm sorry I was so late with this. I've been pretty busy, and the next update might come late as well (finals, projects and the like).

Happy reading~


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: Nightmare

* * *

Kido felt the flames burning around her, heating her flesh until she felt like she would pop like the corn food that her sister would make whenever they had time to watch movies. She curled up onto the ground, hoping that someone would come get her, that someone would stop the fire.

"Kido!" She heard someone yelling to her. Was it her sister?

"Kido!" Really, it was impossible to tell with the rushing of the flames cracking the wooden beams in her house. She rose to her knees and began heading for the door.

"Kido!" Kido's eyes snapped open to someone shaking her. She looked up to see Seto's face. Marry was next to him, looking worried. She felt her skin to make sure she wasn't sweating.

"Danchou, Kano's not back yet!" Marry said in her squeaky voice, only reserved for when she was really worried, which was only this bad when Seto was as well.

Kido stood up quickly, dismissing her bad dream. "What?!"

"We're going out to get him." Seto grabbed a flashlight.

"Danchou, what could Kano have been doing all day anyway?" Marry mumbled as she grabbed the hoodies from off of the coat rack and handed one to Kido.

Kido shook her head. "I don't know, but when I see him again, he's in for it!"

* * *

Kano opened his eyes slowly, feeling the throbbing of his head pounding. He stood up slowly, but fell back down as he realized that one of his legs was gravely injured. He let himself slide down the wall and sit down again. He gave a sigh. 'What on earth even happened?' He rubbed his face. 'Wait… Did I fall?...No… that's not it...' He looked over to the side and noticed a blood spatter on the wall. Worried, he checked his stomach. He removed his hand, and it was red. He gave a sigh. 'At least it isn't that bad, Kido can fix it...' He wiped his fingers on the ground, since the wound wasn't so bad that it soaked his whole hand. Kano grabbed the edge of the wall and slowly stood up.

He pulled himself to the entrance of the alley and started slowly walking towards the apartment.

* * *

Kido hurried across the street where Seto and Marry were already looking down the sidewalks. "He has to be around here somewhere!" She huffed, trying to hide the fact that she was scared for his life. It wasn't like him to say "I'll be back tomorrow!" and then be gone for three days.

Marry gave a screech. "Kano-san!" She rushed to where Kano was standing, or at least holding himself in an acceptable position.

Kano jerked a little bit, and then put his mask on. "Oh hey, I guess I had you worried…"

Kido rushed over and slapped Kano, quickly dissolving his mask. Seto gasped as he saw the blood stain on Kano's shirt. Although Kido slapping Kano was a cause of the outburst as well.

"Ah, it's not actually that bad, honest." Kano sat down as Kido tapped his leg. He held it for a big. "Owwww danchou that hurt!"

"Maybe if you'd be more careful and thought about what we'd think if you were killed stupid things like this wouldn't happen in the first place!" Kido shouted at him, ignoring the stares from other people.

Marry tugged at Seto's sleeve. "We need to get Kano-san home!"

Seto nodded and picked him up, despite Kano and Kido's complaints.

* * *

Kido yawned as she continued to listen to her music through one ear bud as she sat on the couch watching Kano sleep.

Why did the idiot have to do things like that?! Didn't he realize that he worried everyone greatly? Apparently they had reason to worry anyway, if Kano let himself get stabbed and bruised. She stood up and walked over to Kano, checking the bandage on his stomach. She gave a sigh, rubbing her eyes again. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over Kano's body. His temperature was probably low already from blood loss, she didn't need any more problems that were, for the most part, preventable. She started to walk away, but she felt a cold hand grab her arm.

"Kido… You should really go to bed." Kano's voice was thick, and she had to wonder if he was talking in his sleep.

"I already got some sleep when you were out getting stabbed. I'll be fine." Kido retorted, sarcastically. She tried to tug her arm out of Kano's grip, but despite being pretty weak, Kano held on with the strength of a lion (or something to that effect, words were failing Kido tonight).

"Kido. You really shouldn't push yourself too hard… I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Like you did?" There was venom in Kido's voice, and Kano's hand slipped away. Kido gave a sigh and walked off to her bedroom.

Kano tucked his arm under the blanket. 'I'm sorry, Kido… I'm sorry I hurt you again...'

* * *

Kido gave a sigh as she turned over in her bed. 'Maybe I should apologize...' She shook her head. 'Kano was being an idiot and almost got himself killed because of his shortsightedness.' She gave a yawn and looked out her window. 'The moon is pretty high up. I bet it's about one or something...' She jumped a bit when there was a quiet knock at her door. She stood up, after deciding whether or not to just ignore who the visitor was, and opened it up.

Kido gave a sigh. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being stupid… I know that it was a bad idea to go off, and I'm sorry for making you all worry about me." Kano was looking down, blanket wrapped around his body. He must still be cold.

Kido gave a sigh. "I… I appreciate… the thought." Kido looked to the side. "Anything else? Do you need some pills?"

"I… I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight…" Kano was still looking down. "It's pretty cold, and I don't want Kido to worry about me during the night… I want her to get her sleep…"

Kido looked at Kano with an incredulous look. 'What is he trying to do?' After a few long moments of Kido deciding, she gave a sigh. "Fine… Just don't do anything."

Kano visible relaxed. "Thank you."

Kido blinked a few times. "Why are you so relieved?"

"I was just worried that Kido would have more nightmares… After the scare today… I wanted to make sure that she was safe…"

Kido couldn't help but give a small smile. She grabbed the blanked wrapped around Kano's shoulders and set it on the bed. "Hurry up, so that the heat doesn't disappear."

Kano finally looked up, and Kido noticed that there were a few tears.

But, there was a wide smile as well, and Kido knew that Kano was feeling ok after all.

* * *

Golden: Uaaa this is both late and kinda ooc. At first it was going to be Kano waking Kido up, but it ended up being a nightmare of Kido's that Kano would die because of being stupid. So, the nightmare isn't an actual dream, but something that could be reality. Eheheh. I'll try to update in a week or so, because finals will drag me down. *sighs deeply*. Happy reading~


	8. Chapter 8

Day Eight: Regret

* * *

Kano sat on the couch as he watched the stars continue moving through the sky through the window. He gave a sigh.

"_Ene? What's wrong?" Momo looked at the virus with confusion._

"_F-f-fox eyed man… H-haruka…."_

"_What? What's going on?" That was Kido._

_Seto looked confused, along with Shintarou._

_The android and the shota were still recovering from the death experience, and they were lost in the conversation._

"_Kano-san…. He….He…!" Ene started to sob again._

_Shintarou glared at Kano. "What did you do?"_

_Kano looked away, not saying anything._

"_Damnit Kano!" Kido grabbed his collar. "What did you do?"_

_Kano slapped Kido's hand away. "I did what I needed to do! It was for nee-chan's sake, and Ene's friend!"_

"_Was it worth it to scare Ene like that?!" Momo was yelling at Kano now as well._

"_Ukukuku, everyone, can't you take a joke?" Kido hit him so hard Kano hoped he didn't form a break on his skull. He didn't want the pressure to break him again. It was better to lie after all._

Kano leaned back on the cushions. _I know that doing what I did was stupid, and I regret it, but… I… I don't want her to forget Haruka-san and Nee-chan… To do so would be…_ Kano gave a sigh and stood up.

"I still don't forgive you…" He heard Ene speak through the tv. "I'll never forgive you."

"That isn't directed at me." Kano walked away. "You don't hate me."

Ene gave a huff and disappeared, probably to Shintarou's phone.

Kano pressed on his door handle. He hesitated turning it. "Oi. You still need to apologize to Ene."

"Ahh, Danchou… I knew you'd be there…" Kano watched as Kido became visible. Kano opened his door and went into his room, Kido following him. Ene gave a huff from Kido's phone.

Kido nodded her head.

Kano blinked a few times before he understood. "Oh." He took Kido's phone. "Ah… I'm sorry, Ene-chan for pretending to be Haruka-san. I wasn't thinking clearly… I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Hm. At least you've made a convincing apology… It's real right?" Ene looked at Kano through narrowed eyes. "If you can become Haruka… then…"

"It's real." Kido looked at Kano, who smiled slightly. Ene nodded. "I'll go see Shintarou then. Hopefully he'll be fine…" Ene disappeared.

Kano gave a sigh. "You didn't need to watch."

"I wanted to help you." Kido sat down on his bed.

"She's still never going to forgive me…" Kano gave a sad sigh.

"Didn't she say something about Haruka when she saw Konoha for the first time?" Kido looked at the wall.

"She did. She said something like 'Haruka…? No… Avatar…. game…. why' or something to that effect." Kano sat on his bed as well.

Kido closed her eyes. "Everything is so much more complicated than I thought…"

Kano rested his head on Kido's shoulder. _Oh, Tsubomi-chan… If only you knew…_

...

_Ene… No, Takane! Please! Takane! I want to be with you! Don't forget… Don't let me forget… Takane..._

* * *

Golden: I died so badly last episode because of Haruka's screams... Uaaaaa poor Haruka. Did I mention that Haruka is one of my favorite characters of any anime/story/anything? Well, he is. It was so painful to watch ;_; I watched the scenes of Kano and Ene talking all the way to the ending song like five times though. Why do i do this to myself

You can see the effort i put into this lol i died over the saturday


	9. Chapter 9

Day Nine: Puppies

* * *

Kido gave a sigh. "Kano… You know we can't keep him, right?"

"Awww, but Seto will come home and be so happy to see him!" Kano hugged the golden puppy in his arms. "Besides, I saved it from being run over by a car. You should be thankful." He turned away and pet the puppy behind its ears, while its tail was wagging rapidly.

Marry pet its golden fur. "Does it have a collar? Its owner must be worried…"

"Yea, good point Marry." Kido pointedly glanced at Kano. "It must have an owner."

"Actually, it did have a collar." Kano took a tag out of his pocket. "This information was on it." He threw it to Kido. Kido caught it with years of skill from catching other various thrown items. She glanced at it.

Marry gave a squeal as the puppy licked her face. Kido read the collar. "Goldie, if found please return to XXX-XXX-XXXX." She muttered the numbers under her breath.

"I tried calling it, but the phone was off, so I'm waiting a bit." Kano set the puppy down and it ran over to Seto who was coming through the door. Seto gave a chuckle and knelt down to pet it.

Marry ran over to him.

Kido gave a sigh. "We'll just have to wait until the number is reachable then…" She walked over to the puppy and put its collar back on while Seto held it and he and Marry pet it. Kido pet its ears. "It seems to be in a nice condition for being a lost puppy…"

"Chances are it ran away when its owners were playing with it. Probably only today as well." Kano picked up his phone again. "Lets try again." He pushed in the buttons and held the phone up to his ear. The four waited in silence as the tone pulsated.

Kido heard a voice come from the phone. "Ahh, hello, I found a puppy with your phone number on its collar." Kano said in a cheery voice. He paused for a second as the voice continued on. "Mhm. Mhm." He lowered the phone. "Kido, go get a pad of paper and a pen or pencil." He raised the phone again as Kido got what he needed. "Write down what I say." He told Kido an address, and after writing it down, Kano gave a happy farewell, and ended the call. "Let's go! The owners were very worried about the puppy, and really want it home."

Marry gave a pouting face as Seto handed the puppy to Kano. "I wanted to play with it more…"

"Marry, we can just go into the forest and play with the other animals, like the rabbits." Seto gave a yawn.

"I know… But puppies are cute." Marry and Seto walked into the kitchen.

Kido gave a huff. "Well?"

"I want you to come with me." Kano stroked the puppy's fur. The puppy wiggled in his arms trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Fine, fine. I may as well watch you anyway so that you don't do anything to it…" Kido opened the door, holding onto the piece of paper. She watched the sun in the middle of the sky while they walked through town.

Kano handed Kido the puppy while he read the piece of paper. He pointed to the west. "It should be in this direction. I recognize the street name."

"Ok." Kido followed Kano through narrow streets where people were selling fresh goods. After buying a thin slice of meat for the puppy, Kano stopped at a small house. He looked at the paper in his hand. "This seems to be it."

Kido watched him walk up to the door and ring the bell. Kido walked up to stand behind Kano as the door opened. A couple appeared with a young boy. The boy smiled and rushed to Kido, crying out "Goldie, Goldie!" The puppy started to wiggle like crazy, so Kido knelt down and handed the puppy to the boy. The puppy licked the boy's face and wagged its tail rapidly, smacking Kano's hand. Kano gave a chuckle. He walked up to the parents. "So, we returned the puppy. I'm glad it was able to go back home~"

The dad nodded. "Thank you so much. When Goldie went missing, even though it was only for a few hours, we assumed the worst because of the neighborhood we live in… Anyone would want to get a hold of her…"

Kano gave a sad nod. "I understand."

The wife gave a smile. "I appreciate the kindness of you two. Hopefully our child can be as kind as you two are." She walked over to Kido, who was petting the puppy for the last time. "You have a kind boyfriend."

Kido felt her face go red. "W-what, we're not- I mean-"

Kano gave a chuckle. "Ah, we're siblings. Although, not by blood."

"That makes sense." The woman stood up while the boy followed her inside. "Thank you again." They shut the door, and Kano and Kido went to loiter around the stands that they had seen earlier. Kano gave a sigh. "That puppy was sweet."

Kido gave a nod after purchasing some fruits. "It was cute, and the family was nice." She sat down on a bench after Kano handed her a piece of negima. They chewed on them for a few minutes, and Kido enjoyed the taste of the cooked meat. Kano leaned back. "It would be nice…" He trailed off.

"What would be nice?" Kido looked at him.

"If we were a couple, I mean…" Kano's eyes were half closed.

"W-what…?" Kido wasn't in complete shock, thank goodness.

"Ah… Sorry… I wasn't thinking…" Kano looked down, a slight blush on his face.

Kido gave a sigh and leaned back as well. They sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"I…" Kido broke the silence. Kano looked over at her.

"I don't think I would mind being a couple either…" She felt a blush creep onto her face as the words fell out of her mouth, although quietly. She looked down, embarrassed.

She nearly jerked away, almost falling off of the bench, when she felt Kano's lips touch hers. She felt her pulse start to race, and she felt his hand grab her back, making sure that she didn't fall off of the bench, just in case. She felt his other hand caress the back of her head, running through her hair. Kido leaned in slightly, not wanting to break the delicate trance, but not wanting it to be one-sided either. She felt Kano do the same. After a few long, long moments, Kano pulled away. His face was as red as she was sure her's was. "Ah, please don't hit me…"

Kido responded by leaning forward and lightly pecking Kano's cheek. Kano turned his head slightly, not meeting Kido's eyes. "Y'know, we should probably get back before Seto and Marry start to worry…" He stood up along with her and grabbed onto her hand. He turned and gave a smile, and Kido couldn't help but smile back. She closed her eyes and gave a happy sigh. Days like these were so few and far between, so a day like this should be cherished.

She held onto Kano's hand tighter as they ran for home.

* * *

Golden: Uaaa i started this a few days ago, but finals and I got sick a few days ago and I've been missing sleep. School ends in a few days as well. Bleh. Normally I'd be happy, but...


	10. Chapter 10

Day Ten: Missing You? (part one)

* * *

Kido continued to lay on her bed as the alarm blared loudly, ignoring it. She gave a sigh and eventually shut it off as it bothered her a little too much, and dressed to get ready for the day, along with the job ahead. She could hear Seto in the bathroom drying his hair, which was a rare occasion. It must be an important day. Marry was flipping through TV channels, since her job started later.

Kido walked to the kitchen, after washing up, and was greeted by a Seto-made breakfast, since neither of them trusted Marry to do the cooking. She ate slowly, with enough time to do so, and stood up to grab her purse to go head out. Seto blinked. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Kano?" He nodded his head towards the 'altar'. Kido grit her teeth, but nodded, slowly walking over. She knelt down, and put her hands together. "...Hey, Shuuya." She paused for a minute. "My job's been rather taxing, but I've been able to keep up with it." She gave a sigh. "I'll bring you somehting after work. Probably some food, because I know you weren't fond of stuffed animals or anything like that." She closed her eyes and stood up, running her hands across the edge of the small side-desk that held the pictures.

Marry walked over to Seto, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Seto… I don't think you two doing this every day is healthy…"

Seto shook his head. "What are you talking about?" He had a smile on. "Kano will feel lonely if we don't talk to him every day!"

Kido looked down, eyes dark. She grabbed some papers on the table. "Marry's right, Seto… It's not helping at all…"

"I know you cry at night, Tsubomi." Seto was looking down as well. "But once you talk to Kano, you seem happier. You can't deny that it gives you a little solace."

Kido shook her head. "Whatever…"

Marry looked down and started to put the dishes in the sink as Kido left. 'Even after I lost my medusae immortality…' She stopped the thought.

**. . . **

Kido looked at the moon from her open window. She leaned back on her pillow and hugged the cat stuffed animal that normally rested on her night stand, next to her lamp. She wiped some of her tears away, and turned over, trying to fall asleep. She gave a sigh.

"_Hey, Kido. Let's go to the mall~"_

"_Why would I ever want to go there?"_

"_There's a clearance sale going on and I wanted to see if we could get useful things, like maybe some sheets or something." _

"_Why would you want to get sheets for your bed when you don't even make your own bed?"_

"_Ahh, but I still want to go~"_

…

"_Ah, Kido, look at this cute kitty plushie!"_

"_... I guess it's quite nice."_

"_Ahh, you admitted it. Here."_

"_Uah, I don't need it!"_

"_Just consider it an early birthday gift!"_

"_My birthday was six months ago."_

"_Whatever, I can do occasional good deeds, can't I?"_

Kido shook her head and quickly fell asleep, not wanting the old memories to dredge up bad feelings.

**. . . **

Marry finished the tea and set it on the table, making sure not to spill it anywhere and burn someone. Seto handed the newspaper to Kido. "There was a fire near the school where Marry works…"

Marry gave a sigh. "One of the janitors must have left the ceramics thing on… I thought someone told them to turn it off…"

Kido flipped through the pages. "Momo hit another record high rating for her song…"

"Shintarou must be making good songs…" Seto finished his tea, gulping it down quickly. Seriously, what was he made out of?

"I was gonna make a call to Takane-san, and Haruka-san later, during nap-time. I'll ask them how their doing. Anything you two want me to do?" Marry tilted her head slightly.

Kido shook her head. "I can't think of anything I need to ask them…" She leaned back. "I should probably call Hibiya though…"

Seto stood up. He walked over to the altar and put his hands together. "See you after work, Kano." He grabbed his stuff and closed the door behind him.

Marry scooted closer to Kido. "I want to figure out a way to help Seto get over Kano's death…"

Kido closed her eyes. "I…"

"How did you get over it, Tsubomi?"

Kido twitched her hand, out of instinct. "I…"

"Ahh, I guess it would be different person-to-person… Maybe if Seto visited his grave a second time…"

Kido stood up, eyes dark. "See you after work, Marry…" She walked out.

Marry gave a sigh. She looked over at the altar. 'I'm sorry, Kano… I can't help them at all...' After a few seconds of listening to the birds chirp their cheery song, she walked over to it, and set a cup of tea on it, putting her hands together as well. "Kano…" She bit her lip. "Please… Please help Seto and Tsubomi get over… over your death. I know it will be hard, but just wait and see. It may hurt but… They need to move on…" She gave a sigh, stood up and dusted off her skirt, and left the house as well, locking the door behind her.

**. . . **

Kido sat on the tiny lawn, watching the moon slowly continue its long climb in the dark sky. She gave a yawn, but continued to keep her eyes open. She took a deep breath to smell the slight scent of rain in the air.

"_Hey, Kido?"_

"_You sound depressed. What is it?"_

"_Do you believe in the afterlife?"_

"_Yea. There has to be something out there, and there are things that prove that it's there. Not the heat-haze though, that's different."_

"_Do you think someone can communicate from there?"_

"_No… Let the dead stay dead…"_

"_Do you really believe that?"_

"_...What…?"_

Kido shook her head and laid down on the grass. 'I should have comforted him about Ayano more… And his mom… After the heat-haze dissipated...' She shook her head again.

Eventually, Kido stood up and went to her room again, falling asleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Missing You? Part two

* * *

Momo and Shintarou worriedly glanced at Seto as he began talking to Kano's altar again. Kido gave a sigh, and finished her coffee. Momo looked at Kido. "You two… You two are different… A lot different… It's scary…"

Shintarou nodded. "I'm worried about your mental health."

"I can get you two a counselor if you need one, I have money to-"

"We're fine, Momo." Kido gave a sigh. "Anything more wouldn't help. We're fine."

Hibiya and Marry finished cooking, although only Hibiya actually touched the food. "Kido-san… Momo's right. You don't act like Seto, but…"

Seto finished and walked over to the table. He grabbed one of the sandwiches. "Shintarou-san, I appreciate the concern, but really, we're fine."

Shintarou looked down sadly. "I see…"

Marry turned on the TV and flipped to the news channel.

"...And the suicide victim was found on the floor of the school…"

Seto flinched visibly, and Kido froze. Momo watched as Kido's pupils shrunk and she started to shake, trying to grab at the corner of the table as she fell to the floor.

Marry lept up and shut off the TV. Seto fell to the floor as well, sobbing. Marry ran over to hug Seto, but she left Kido be, smacking Momo's hand away as she tried to comfort the woman.

"Marry, Kido's obviously in shock and needs help!"

Shintarou grabbed Momo's wrist as Kido continued to have a silent, scary, few minutes, and shook his head. "You don't ever touch someone when they're having a panic attack." Seto continued to sob in Marry's arms.

Hibiya closed his eyes and looked away. "Momo… We need to help them…"

Shintarou gave a sigh. "As long as they aren't accepting of help, and willing to make effort… Nothing will help…"

Hibiya drooped, and knelt onto the ground, leaning on the back of the couch, tears on his face. Momo sniffed into Shintarou's shoulder. "Oniisan… We can't just not do anything…"

"I've been here before… And once you're this far in, only you can pull yourself out…"

"Are you sure?" Hibiya looked up.

Shintarou was silent. "I'm not sure, but… They're too far gone…"

Seto continued to cry, while Kido was crouched on the ground, holding her head. Marry was crying as well. "Don't worry, Seto! Don't worry! I'm here! I'm here…!"

**. . . **

Kido watched as the paper was pushed in front of her. "I'm sorry, Kido-san, but you've been showing signs of high stress. You need to take a break, so we're giving you a month off." Kido stared blankly.

"I'm sorry, since you've been such a good help, but I'm worried about your health." The noise of the chair scooting back was evident. "I'll see you back, fresh and ready to work, in a month's time." Footsteps rang down the hallway, and faded. Kido leaned back in the chair, and put her hands on her face. 'What am I doing?'

**. . . **

Marry fluffed up the couch cushions. "So… Your boss put you on a break?"

Kido stood up from Kano's altar. After her hour-long panic attack, she once again started talking to it more frequently. "Yea… He said that I was stressed." She set a piece of bread on it and stood up.

Seto gave a sigh. "That's less money to get Kano things…"

Marry smacked the wall with her duster, startling the two adults. She walked over to Seto and grabbed his collar. "Stop thinking about Kano all of the time! Think about yourself for once! Think about you for once! Think about your health, and your life, and the people around you, and the living, because," she took a shuddering breath, "if you continue like this, the living are going to leave you behind, and you will have _nothing!"_

Seto looked down, giving a wry smile. "I wish it was as easy as you make it out to be…" Kido turned, slightly worried.

A slap resonated across the room, and Marry slammed the bathroom door shut a few second afterwards. Seto's hand slowly rose to his face to touch the reddening mark on his cheek.

Kido gave a sigh. She went to her room as well after setting a box on the altar, shutting her door quietly. Sobbing could be heard from the bathroom.

**. . . **

Shintarou looked through the pantry of the cluttered house. "So… Marry left?"

Kido nodded. "Seto's turned to alcohol. Can you help me break his addiction?" After Marry, the equivalent of the sanity in the household, left, Seto had basically died inside, and did nothing but drink and boss Kido around.

Shintarou gave a low whistle. "Has he beat you yet?"

"No, but it will only be a matter of time. He's also very strong, so I can't protect myself if it happens…" Kido knelt in front of the altar again, praying, and talking to herself again.

Shintarou looked down. "Why did it come to this…"

Haruka poured another bottle down the drain. "At least Shintarou is now up to speed…"

Takane stood up from the altar, leaving Kido to finish. "Marry… Even Marry got fed up? Honestly, I would have left way earlier than she did…"

Haruka glared at her, and she shut up. He turned back to Kido. "What can we do?"

"We have to talk to him… Get Marry to come back, and have them get into a yelling match, so that he can realize his mistakes." Kido stood up, looking at everyone else.

"You make it seem like a walk in the park." Shintarou threw some trash away. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Marry could snap like a twig…"

Kido looked down. "I know, but… Honestly, I need her too…" She looked at the dirty house, compared to the clean altar.

"If you are sane enough to think that, then why can't you clean?" Haruka tilted his head.

"I'm not sane at all… Once Shuuya died… A large piece of me did as well…" Kido closed her eyes.

Takane patted Kido's shoulder. "You'll be fine…" She walked over the the counter, and swept trash off into the garbage. "Haruka and I can find Marry just fine."

Kido nodded, looking down.

Shintarou gave a sigh. 'Kido's eyes are dead...'

**. . . **

Kido sat in her room, listening to Haruka and Seto argue, argue, argue. She felt tears run down her face, and she curled up under her covers, sobbing, holding onto the cat plushie.

"_Hey, Kido."_

"_You're still depressed… Can't you tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I love you, Kido."_

"_Wh…?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'll explain it later."_

"_Wait, what? Wait, Kano, don't leave!"_

She cried herself to sleep, the screams of 'Think about Kido as well!' and 'I can take better care of her than _you_ can, you don't know what it's like to lose a brother!'

**. . . **

Kido, holding yet another glass of booze, heard the light knock on the door. Seto, half asleep, half buzzed, opened it. She heard him have an intake of breath. "Marry?"

Kido stood up. Marry was dressed in a white one-piece, holding a sun-hat. "Good morning… Kousuke…"

Seto was quiet. "You… came back?"

"Yea… I heard what happened to you two… I… I'm sorry of what I did." She didn't meet their eyes, but she didn't look entirely guilty of what she had done.

"You better be, bitch." Kido snapped at the girl.

Seto looked at Kido. "Woah, woah."

Marry dipped her head. "It was all my fault. I'll try my best to make it up to you." She was speaking in a monotone, and gave a sigh afterwards. It was sad.

Seto opened the door a little wider, letting Marry in. Marry looked around, setting her bag down. She gave a sigh. "Well, this is where my work begins, I guess."

**. . . **

Shintarou gave a relieved sigh as he looked across the house. "Marry, I can't tell you how much I'm relieved that you came back…"

Marry gave a laugh. "I am as well… Seto is doing a lot better."

Seto gave a laugh. "Ahah, you don't need to put it like that…" He looked at the altar. "I finally realized that I needed to move on from the past… Even though I didn't want to forget him… It's for the better."

They heard a door being kicked. Takane gave a huff. "Kido for God's sake put the beer down!"

There wasn't a reply. Haruka looked down. "Kido, though…"

Seto gave a sad sigh. "She's gotten worse, ever since Marry got back… She hasn't even gone back to her job… It's been five months!"

"She probably lost it." Shintarou stood up and walked over to her door. "God! She needs to air out her room."

"Go away hikineet."

Shintarou huffed and walked back to the counter. "What are you gonna do?"

Seto looked at Marry. "Well… I wanted to move out…" Marry stammered. "Kido hasn't adapted well at all to me being back… It's… been harsh…"

Seto hugged her. "I know…"

Shintarou looked down. "But then Kido…"

"If she kicks us out, however… Then we have no choice…"

Takane closed her eyes.

**. . . **

Kido threw another bottle on the ground. She gave a sigh and looked at the ceiling. 'Shuuya… Why did you leave me…? You knew the pain… but you still...' She looked at the altar in front of her, Kano's picture showing the 16 year old him, unable to age at all.

"_Seto, have you seen Kano anywhere?"_

"_What's the rush?"_

"_Just answer the question!"_

"_No… Last I saw him, he said that he was going to the park, I think."_

"_Come with me."_

"_Uaa, ok ok no need to break an arm."_

…

"_Kano…"_

"_Omygod…"_

_The pair fell onto the ground in front of Kano's doorway. In front of his body._

Kido shuddered. She went back to her room and looked at the calender. 'It's been ten years...' She quickly fell asleep from the effects of the alchohol.

**. . . **

She awoke to the sound of her door being kicked. "Kido, at least do something about your room!" It was Takane.

Kido didn't answer, and she could hear Haruka talking to Takane as well. Takane sighed and walked away.

Kido rolled over. 'It was my fault that he died… All my fault… If… I had said something...'

**. . . **

Marry flinched from both the words and the harsh blow. Seto grabbed Kido's wrists and held them above her head, pushing her against the wall. The altar tipped slightly, and Marry caught the picture as the desk was upturned by Kido's flailing. Kido was reduced to more jumbled screaming at Seto, but he stayed strong. "If you had done something to help, if you had talked to him more, if you had noticed!"

Marry looked down, tears falling down her face. "Seto… We need to go… We need to leave…"

Seto felt his heart break, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Kido was reduced to sobs as she held one of the broken pictures, and Seto and Marry went to their room.

**. . . **

Momo glanced at her computer screen as Hibiya finished talking on the phone with Haruka. He walked over. "Seto and Marry moved out."

Momo gave a sigh. "So… Kido's now alone…"

"Yea…"

She sighed and turned off her computer. "Let's go see if we can do anything."

**. . . **

"Kano… I'm sorry for Seto and Marry leaving, and not caring enough about you. Hey, maybe we can go to the park and watch the sunset again. I know how much you loved gazing at the sky. Maybe we can get ice cream as well. So, see you again."

**. . . **

Kido watched as the sun went higher into the sky. Momo finished sweeping while Hibiya cooked a meal. "There you go, Kido! Nice and tidy." She checked the calendar. "That's two months of no messes!"

Kido nodded, not really paying attention.

Hibiya passed Kido a cup of coffee, and she took a sip.

"Ahh, speaking of tidiness, where's your cat plushie?"

Kido nodded to the altar, which had become even more vibrant after she had been left alone. Momo fondled one of its ears as she knelt down in front of it. "Kano-san. Please watch out for Kido, and help her." Hibiya glanced at a glaring Kido, and quickly started talking as well.

"And make sure that no cats starve outside." Hibiya added, quickly. They left.

Kido gave a sigh and rolled over. "It's quite stressful, isn't it, Shuuya? All of the business… Maybe if you were here to help, it would be a bit more fun..." She closed her eyes, feeling the wave of nothingness wash over her. She quickly fell asleep.

**. . . **

Shintarou watched as Kido sat up straighter. "Remember, this is an important dinner, so don't go crazy." Momo told everyone.

Haruka held his son in his arms while Takane tickled Marry's child. Kido closed her eyes, tired. 'It's been five... no, more like six years since Seto and Marry moved out... Wow, how the time does fly when you miss someone...'

Hibiya gave a sigh as Momo grabbed his arm and pointed quickly at the door. He smacked her other hand away as she tried to adjust his tie.

Shintarou tapped Kido's shoulder. "You doing ok?"

Kido nodded. "I wish Shuuya could be here."

Shintarou narrowed his eyes for a split second. "You're still attached to him…"

"He was my brother… He… He…"

"I know, I know." Shintarou put his hands up. "At least you're recovering."

Kido nodded slowly. "Was… Was it like this after Nee-chan died?"

Shintarou tilted his head slightly. "I guess it was. I was lost as well, and gave up all hope. But, Takane helped me out a lot, and then I met all of you…" They watched as everyone talked merrily and the two kids were talked about. "And I'm glad that everything happened. Everything happens for a reason, and we can't ignore that. But," he turned to face Kido, "we can't just give up on life, and let ourselves die. That's the difference."

Kido nodded. "I understand."

Shintarou nodded. "Good. Now, all that's left is to enjoy life for what it is."

Kido nodded as well, listening to the rest of them talk. Takane looked at Kido and Shintarou for a few seconds, then leaned over to Haruka. "I knew getting them to talk would be good. They've been through the same situation…"

Haruka nodded. "I know. And, I also know, that everything will be ok." He gave a smile. "Even if it's been a slow recovery these years, its a steady climb!"

Kido listened to the couple, and gave a small smile. 'It… It really will be fine.'

. . .

Kido stood at the entrance with Momo and Hibiya, and watched as the pair waved, and went outside to get inside of the car. She sat there for a few minutes at the bench, then went home to sleep.

**. . . **

The chirping of the crickets was blaring through the open windows of the cool summer morning. Kido rubbed her eyes, and went to have breakfast. She listened to the wind moving through the trees, stood up and moved to the altar. "Shuuya…" She paused, trying to find words. "I… I really miss you… I miss you a lot… I... I should have stopped you, all those years ago…" She felt some tears work their way down her cheeks. "I… I love you as well… I will always continue to love you… Even if you didn't see a light at all, there was one…" She felt herself begin to shudder. "Even though you mean more than the world to me… I'm sorry, but… But, I have to move on…" She wiped some tears from her face, although it made no difference. "I have to move on from you. I'll miss you, but I'll never forget you…" She sniffed. "I have to focus on the living… I know that now…" She leaned forward and kissed the picture. "Aishiteru*, Shuuya." She stood up and ran her fingers along the frame. walking away.

Kano, standing next to the altar, gave a smile, tears running down his cheeks. 'Thank you, Tsubomi… I'll never forget either...' He faded away, leaving a sunny spot in the room. The sun continued to glare down on Kido as she slowly opened the door, heading out into the world.

The door closed, with the lock clicking into place.

* * *

Golden: I really like how this one turned out. It shows that even though you lose someone, you can still manage to move on in spite of everything, and I think that says a lot about someone's character. This is probably my favorite out of the one-shots I've written so far.

On another note, I'll be moving out of state on Saturday so this will be the last update in a while. I might be a little upset after moving, so that will probably show in my fanfics. Happy reading~

* Aishiteru is a form of 'I love you' that basically means 'I love you so much I want to marry you'


	12. Chapter 12

Day Eleven: Shock

* * *

Kano stretched out on the couch, not wearing any expression in particular. Shintarou was sitting next to him, and they were in the room alone. Ene was with Momo.

Shintarou turned to Kano. "So… You were Ayano's brother."

'Shut up you know nothing dont talk about nee-chan' Kano gave a smile. "Yea! I was the cutest out of the two of us. Seto and me, I mean."

"Mmm." Shintarou turned his music on and put headphones in.

Kano stretched and stood up so that he wouldn't have to sit next to Shintarou any longer than he needed to.

Shintarou looked up. "So… that day… It was you, and not Ayano… Wasn't it?"

Kano turned, hiding his surprize under a mask. "Ahh, yea, it was, I needed to do her a favor~"

"Favor.. huh…"

Kano blinked. He leaned over Shintarou's head. "You know… that day… She was gone."

Shintarou winced. Kano continued. "You didn't notice anything, you didn't do anything, you didn't help… She died because of you… She's gone because of you!" The last part was spat out like poison, and to Shintarou it was. He grabbed his head and curled in on himself, shaking and giving mute sobs.

Kano leaned in further. "She jumped off of that building because you treated her badly, because you didn't appreciate her at all, and always put her down. You didn't deserve her attention at all, and look what you did with it."

Shintarou was gasping and shaking. "No….. That's not true… That's not true!" He gave a sob. "I… I didn't…!"

"It is true, Shintarou-kun~" Kano assumed Ayano's voice, since it was too dark now to see anything. "I thought you cared about me… I thought that you would appreciate me… I appreciated you…"

"A-ayano…"

A smack rang out across the near-empty room. Kano fell against the back of the couch, falling onto the ground. He gave a gasp and rubbed his face, only to find a foot going into his gut. Again. Again. Again. It moved to his spine, leaving bruises that he would hide later. He cried out in pain, unable to hide the noise. After a few more blows to his shins, he was lifted up by the collar of his shirt. He opened his bruised eyes to find Kido staring him in the face, tears staining her face and her hair. "Idiot!" She breathed in shakily. "Why did you do that?! What did he ever do to you! Why do you always deceive people? Don't blame others for your hurt feelings!"

Kano was silent, silently lamenting over his wounds. Kido smacked him again. "Stop deceiving me! Tell me the truth!"

Kano wrenched Kido's hands off of his shirt, turning away. "You don't understand anything. Don't act all high and mighty when you don't even understand what's going on." His voice was quiet and low, the opposite of normalcy.

"Maybe I'd understand if you'd tell me more, danmit!" Kido started yelling more.

Kano turned around, not bothering to craft a mask of a happy emotion. One of a more furious tone would do for now, to make it seem normal. He couldn't show emotions after all. "Why would I bother telling you when you don't notice what's going on around you in the first place?! If you don't notice now, how do I know that you'd care later?"

"Damnit Kano! You aren't the only person who was hurt by nee-chan's death!"

"_YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF WHATS GOING ON DON'T TELL ME SHIT LIKE THAT!" _Kano yelled at Kido, walking over to her. "_You dont know the struggles I go through every day, all of the shit I've gone through in the past, all of the things I will go through, and EVEN STILL you act like everything's fine except for a few minor things that will fix themselves! Don't tell me what to think or do, because I HAVE GONE THROUGH SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU HAVE."_

Kido felt her face getting redder and redder. "Even though you've been through a lot doesn't justify any of the bad actions, and you KNOW THAT!"

"_Shut up shut up shut up!" _Kano turned away, holding his head.

"GODDAMNIT KANO LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW WE HAVE ALL SUFFERED AND WHATEVER FANTASY YOU LIVED IN YOUR HEAD ABOUT AYANO AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS FAKE AND WHATEVER HAS HAPPENED IS YOUR OWN FAULT!"

Kano smacked Kido across her face with the back of his hand. Kido felt a few tears come to her eye because of the sheer brute force of it. Kano didn't even look guilty.

Momo rushed into the room, pulling a sleepy Seto and Marry with her. They all stopped short as the scene exploded in front of them, seeing Kano backhand Kido. Momo rushed over to Shintarou, and tried to comfort him, and Seto pulled Kido back. Kano rushed out the door, his hoodie flaring out behind him. Marry stood there in shock. "What…?"

Kido hid her face in her hands and fled to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Seto shook his head and walked over to Momo and Shintarou. "Shintarou-kun, what happened?"

"Ayano… Ayano's voice…" Shintarou shook his head and sat down.

Momo gave a sigh and hugged him. "It's ok, oniisan, everything's ok…"

Marry hugged Seto. "That was scary… I've never seen Kano hurt anyone before… But… He hit Danchou…"

Seto gave a sigh. "I wish I knew what happened…"

"They were screaming at each other…" Shintarou whispered. "It was… about… experiences? Past…?"

Ene cleared her throat. "Ah, Kano left his phone on the table, so I recorded the thing…"

Marry reached for the phone, but Seto grabbed it and deleted it. "It's best if the two keep it to themselves."

Marry nodded. "Let's go back to bed."

Momo nodded. "Here, oniisan, I'll help you home."

**. . . **

Kido laid on her bed, the windows cracked slightly, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach. 'Why… why did I hurt Kano so much…? Was… Was I upset? Or… did I want to stop him from deceiving…?'

She sat up and opened the windows more, climbing out.

. . .

Kano walked along side the small shops, hugging himself so that he wouldn't be too cold. Of course, everyone else would see someone prancing along happily, looking at the full moon. He felt his stomach, the bruises annoying him even more, and his spine protested as he bent down to throw a piece of litter away. His arms were sore as well, but at least his face wasn't stinging anymore.

He headed for the bridge where freight was hauled across. It was probably a place where Seto worked, come to think of it. He strolled along the edge, fingering the long poles that held it together. He stopped at a point that was fairly high above the cold, black water. He held onto a pole, and stepped in front of it, his hands behind his back. He looked below him at the water. 'If… maybe I could see nee-chan… I wouldn't have to hurt anyone or be hurt...'

**. . .**

Kido exited the shop, holding a scarf. 'Kano didn't even leave with anything warm...' She looked down, a sad expression on her face. 'Will he even want to see me? I wasn't being just or nice or logical or...' She shook her head. 'Even so, I'll go apologize when I find him… Even if he doesn't accept it, its still worth a shot...' She glanced over to where Seto had said his work was near. "Ah, I had to take lunch to him once here…" She mused quietly.

After standing around for a few minutes thinking about nothing in particular, her eye caught movement on the bridge. She squinted her eyes trying to see it clearer. "A person…?" She muttered. She headed towards them to ask if they had seen Kano anywhere. Not by name, but by description of course.

After she got close enough to see the person clearer, she gave a gasp as she noticed that they were standing on the edge of the bridge, their feet just barely on the lip. She dropped the scarf, rushing over, but not getting too close just in case they got startled.

After getting a good look at their figure, she gave a gasp as she realized that it was Kano. "Kano…!"

Kano turned around slightly, tilting his head to get a look at her. "Ah. Tsubomi…"

"Kano…? What are you doing?" Kido couldn't stop her voice from getting shaky.

"Ah. This. I just decided that this was the best thing to do. You don't know what's going on after all."

"Even if I don't, that doesn't mean that you should do this in any bad situation!" Kido gave a gasp. 'Is this because of me?'

"I don't want to hurt any of you. If I stay… bad things will happen…"

"Still! Kano, please rethink this!" Kido slowly walked towards him. "What good will jumping off do? We'll still be here missing you!"

"After what happened? I really doubt your words…"

"I'm sorry for that! I wasn't thinking and I let my emotions get the better of me!" She looked down. "I was just thinking about you and deceiving people all the time, and I wanted you to stop…"

"And you beat me to get your point across?"

"I was in the wrong, I know, and hurting you wasn't the right thing to do! I apologize for that! Please… Don't do anything you'll regret! Don't do something irreversible like this!"

"Everything is irreversible yet we do things anyway."

"This is different! Please, Kano! No… Shuuya! Please, come back home!" Kido wiped some tears from her face. "Please… I… I don't want…"

Kano released his grip from the pole, letting gravity lean him towards the water.

Kido gave a shriek, screaming his name, and on a whim, she reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding onto the pole with her other hand. She gave a gasp, struggling against Kano's weight feeling the strain of it all weigh on her arms. She felt more tears fall out of her eyes. 'Please don't let it end here…!'

Kano gave a sigh, after hanging for a few long moments that might have even been minutes, but he grabbed her arm with his other hand, climbing up to sit on the bridge. Kido gave an intake of air as she sat down, panting.

After Kido spent a few minutes rubbing her arms and calming her racing heart, Kano tilted his head, looking at her. His voice eventually came out, quiet and monotone. "Did it hurt?"

Kido opened her mouth for a smart retort, but she realized that Kano wasn't talking about pulling him up. She looked down sadly. "It didn't hurt that you were willing to jump off... It hurt that you decided to even after hearing what I said…"

"Nothing is changed just by one person's words." Kano stood up.

Kido looked down. "I see…"

Kano walked over to where the scarf was, lying on the ground. He slowly knelt down, picked it up, and wrapped it around his neck. "However…"

Kido looked up, surprised by his sudden words.

"There are some people that can make a difference if they try hard enough…"

Kido stood up, wiping her face from her falling tears. She was startled by a hand that suddenly appeared in front of her face, palm facing the sky.

Kano gave a small smile, despite his eyes being dark and hurt. "Let's go home… Tsubomi."

Kido took his hand slowly, then embraced him in a hug. She felt him hug back. "Yea…" She felt his body shudder more.

"Thank you… Tsubomi…"

* * *

Golden: Yay~ Im back after boxes and boxes and bleach and cleaning. The people we're renting a house from weren't the best house caretakers uaaa. So much bleach... And I'm missing out on so much sleep and I think I might be homesick because for the first two days I felt physically sick and wanted to throw up after eating anything, so ehh. My poor rabbit was upset too. My sister's rabbit was completely fine though (wat).

I'll probably update slower than before because of boxes and I want to finish my pre ap english thing. I kinda wanted to take ap but whatever i guess they'll only let juniors take it~

This one I had fun writing because it showed Kanokido being realistic and not depending too much on comfort from each other, and instead trying to deal with things themselves. I'll probably write a fanfic later that is only Kanokido because of outside influence and not on actual thoughts from the two~

Happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Day Twelve: All Together Now~

* * *

Kano leaned against the back of the couch, looking dismal. Takane and Haruka were sitting on the couch, crying, at least Takane. The boy's hair was now a shade of grey, Kano knew not why. It was probably because of the snake.

Seto and Marry were in Seto's room, and he could hear the medusae sobbing loudly, telling Seto what had happened all of these times. It was sad. Seto was trying to comfort her, but at least the terrible story was over.

Shintarou and Ayano were standing to the side, hugging each other, Ayano telling Shintarou that everything was ok and they were safe. Kano couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

Kido was in her room, and Hibiya was hugging Momo, sobbing about Hiyori, while the idol was patting his head. At least she was being strong. He had to give her that, and for that he was grateful, because he couldn't be strong anymore. At least Seto knew what had happened all of these years.

After entering and then exiting the haze, there was a feeling of calmness around the dan. They didn't have to worry anymore about what would be to come. It was nice, but Kano was put off by it.

He gave a sigh, standing up before he got too queasy standing next to Takane and Haruka, who obviously missed each other a lot (he wasn't for romance a lot) and he walked into his room, shutting the door.

. . .

Kido turned the page of her magazine again. 'So… What's happened all this time… Was...' She shook her head. 'Kano seemed really upset, and Seto seemed worried as well… I hope he's ok...' She looked out the window at the full moon. 'Thank goodness we're all ok… All we need to do is meet Azami tomorrow to get rid of out powers...'

She sat there for a few minutes thinking about what had happened to everyone, and turned over in her bed. She eventually sat up, walking outside to talk to Ayano.

Ayano and Shintarou were now sitting on the chairs surrounding the table. Ayano stood up and hugged Kido again. "I'm sorry, Tsubomi…"

Kido hugged her back and nodded. She let go after a few minutes. "How's Kano…?"

Ayano glanced to the side. "Seto told me that… He had a breakdown…"

Kido didn't flinch, but her eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh… Maybe… I should go talk to him…"

Ayano shook her head. "If he wants to talk about it, he'll go to you. Anything else would be an intrusion."

Kido looked down sadly and nodded. "I see…" She gave a sigh. "I really want to help him though…"

Shintarou looked down.

Kido turned after hugging Ayano again and went back to her room.

Ayano gave a sigh. "I've hurt them so much…"

Shintarou put his hand on her shoulder. "It was all to make the ending that we're at now… Without the pain… It couldn't have happened…"

**. . . **

Kido looked out the window at the moon again, after glancing at her clock. She couldn't hear a lot of voices outside her room anymore. They must have fallen asleep, or were talking quietly. Momo and Hibiya's voices were evident though.

After a few minutes of listening to the silence of the house (which couldn't really be called listening, she supposed) there was a tap at her door.

"Come in…" She muttered.

Kano opened the door slightly, pausing for a few seconds, then walking in all the way. He looked upset, his eyes dark. He obviously wasn't using his power. There wasn't a need to anymore anyway, and he would have to get use to it.

He looked down. "Can… Can I sit on your bed with you…?"

"S...sure…" Kido moved over slightly, and crossed her legs, facing Kano who was doing the same. He ducked his head, his eyes looking like they could burst into tears at any moment. She looked at him, her heart hurting slightly.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?"

Kano shifted his weight slightly on the bed. "S-sure…" They sat there in silence for a few moments, Kano looking down.

"I… I felt so useless...all the time… I wasn't able to protect my first mom, and she deserved much more…" Kano's voice was shaky. "Then, after I found a new family, we were happy… We were happy… And then… Ayaka died...and dad got possessed by the snake…"

Kido was silent.

"Nee-chan figured out that the snake was trying to grand dad's wish… But… it would be at the cost of all of us… So she wanted to talk to it." He was shaking slightly. "I tried to talk her out of it, but… she left a note…" Kano wiped some of the tears that were on his face. "T-then she went to the school to talk with it… And t-then she… she… I-I tried to stop her, but… she…"

Kido leaned over and hugged Kano while he broke out into full sobbing, and he hugged her back. "A-and then… the snake threatened to kill all of y-you, so I had to pretend to be Ayano's body, and I had to watch him w-work on Takane-san and Haruka-san, and I couldn't tell anyone what was going on…! I felt so useless and sad, and I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to get you killed…! Not again…!"

Kido patted his back.

"I… I really was useless… to the very end…" He gave another shuddering sob.

"That's not true… You had to go through so much to make sure that we were ok… That shows that you were the bravest of us all… And definitely not useless."

"Tsubomi…" Kano looked at her for a second before breaking down into tears again. "Tsubomi!" He started fully sobbing and Kido felt tears come to her eyes as well.

"I felt so lonely! I wanted it to stop! I wanted us to be back to our happy family again! I… I'm tired of all of this!" He held Kido's back, crying into her shoulder. "I just wanted to be happy…!"

"We will be now… Don't worry…"

"But… just watching nee-chan die… and then…" He hugged her harder. "I never wanted that! And then when I broke down in front of Seto… I'm tired of all of this! I want it to stop!"

"We'll all be fine now, Kano… You don't have to be alone any more…"

Kano gave a sob. "Tsubomi!" He continued to sob.

. . .

Shintarou gave a sigh, standing in front of Kido's door. He closed his eyes and walked away.

. . .

Kido realized that she had fallen asleep only after she opened her eyes. She gave a yawn, her eyes hurting and feeling sore. She noticed that Kano was asleep in her arms as well, his eyes red from crying. He must have been dead tired. The slight breeze fluttered Kido's curtains, and she moved her left arm to shut the window, careful not to wake Kano up. After shutting it soundly, yet quietly, she leaned back down onto her pillow, listening to Kano's calm breathing. She hummed quietly, feeling happy that Kano was better. She waited for a few minutes before moving to go to the kitchen. Kano's arms grabbed her waist tighter. "Tsubomi…" His voice was heavy, and Kido realized that he was sleep talking. "Don't…. don't go…" He fell into a deeper sleep and Kido was able to move his arms off, getting up and shutting the door silently.

**. . . **

Ayano watched as Kano stood in front of her, eyes on the ground. She gave a sad sigh. "Shuuya…" Shintarou and Kido looked on silently while the rest of the dan was either asleep (in the case of Haruka and Takane), not really paying attention (Hibiya) or watching the scene unfold (Seto, Marry and Momo).

Kano shook his head slowly. "You… You hurt me a lot… Nee-chan…" His voice was quiet and monotone, but still dripping with sadness.

Ayano gave a sigh again. "I… I'm sorry for what happened… I never meant for you to get hurt…"

"I know." Ayano looked at him as he looked up. "You said so. That day on the roof."

Ayano rubbed her arms nervously. "Yea…"

"He threatened to kill Kido and Seto… He wanted me to do his orders… I couldn't do anything to stop it…" Kano's eyes were dull, and he wasn't showing the same emotion he was when talking with Kido. It was odd, Kido thought, since he loved Ayano dearly…

Ayano looked upset. "I… I never wanted you to get hurt… I thought… I thought he wouldn't do anything…"

Shintarou gave a sigh. "He hurt a lot of people… Many, many times. It isn't your fault. Nor yours, Kano."

Kano looked down. "I'm sorry about my actions all of these times… Shintarou-kun."

"Don't mention it."

Ayano gave a happy hum. "I'm happy to see everything working out."

Kido closed her eyes. "Kano's still not done… There's something else…" she muttered.

Kano looked at Ayano. "Daisuki, Nee-chan."

Ayano's eyes widened, but she gave a smile, closing them, and tilted her head. "Shuuya… It's not nice to lie."

Kido felt her hand twitch, and Marry and Seto looked surprised.

It was Kano's turn to be surprised. "But…! I'm… I'm not!"

"You've mixed up romantic love and family love since you were so grateful of what had happened with us." She smiled. "There's someone else that you look at with a look of romantic love. It isn't me."

"But… then… who?"

"You'll be able to figure them out yourself, Shuuya. You're just hiding your true feelings from yourself." She gave a yawn. "It's probably time that we go to bed, since we have an important date tomorrow with Azami-san."

Shintarou nodded.

Kano knelt down on the floor. 'If it isn't Nee-chan… I guess she's right. I must have confused my feelings after all.'

Marry and Seto continued to stand next to Kido as Hibiya went to the room he shared with Seto and Konoha, and Momo went to another room, leaving Takane and Haruka still asleep on the couch.

Kano put his hands on his face. "Then… who?"

"Kano…?" Kido knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Kano felt his blood run cold, feeling his heart race. 'God no not her...' He started to shudder. "I… I can't…"

"Kano?" Kido couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"Kido… Do you like anyone?"

She gulped. "Um… I… I don't know for… sure…"

"Who?" Kano's face was still behind his hands, but his voice was dull.

"S….Shuuya…"

Kano shook his head. "No…" He started to cry again. "You don't deserve someone like me… You don't deserve to be burdened with a monster like me…!"

Kido felt so upset as she heard the words pass through his mouth. "You're not a monster… We all love you and appreciate you!"

"I'm so stupid! All of the things that have happened are my fault because I'm so stupid and worthless!" He sobbed, upset, while Kido knelt down and hugged him tightly, whispering words of comfort into his ear while he continued to sob loudly.

"Seto… If Danchou's telling words of comfort to Kano… Why is he crying?" Marry gave a yawn, even though she was still upset.

Seto gave a long sigh. "Sometimes when you believe a certain thing for so long… It takes a whole lot of convincing to get someone to believe otherwise. Such is the case of Shuuya…"

Kido hugged Kano as he continued to sob into her shoulder. "It's ok, Kano… It's ok…"

"It's not ok! You don't deserve to be burdened with someone like me! All I do is hurt people because I'm so worthless!" Kano's voice was more wounded that Seto had ever heard in his live.

Kido turned her head so that she could speak clearly into his ear. "I love you, Kano."

Kano shuddered. "S-stop! Kido, no!"

"I love you I love you I love you." Kido hugged him tighter to get her point across. She could feel him start to curl up.

"K-Kido that's n-not fair." He started to cry more.

Kido rubbed his head and his back, shuffling into a more comfortable position. "It's ok, Kano… You don't need to worry about anything anymore… We all love you, and always have."

Kano shook his head slightly, but his sobs reduced. He hugged Kido back after long minutes of calming himself down.

Seto gave a relieved sigh. He walked over and helped Kido and Kano get up. He gave a smile. "We have a long day ahead~ Lets get some rest!"

Kano nodded, his eyes closed. Kido glanced at him. "Kano?"

Kano opened his eyes and gave a smile to the three of them. "Thank you~"

**. . . **

Azami took a deep breath. "Everyone, activate your powers at once, and hold them."

The childrens' eyes turned red, and Azami closed her eyes, drawing the snakes out of the children, absorbing them back into her body. She walked over to Marry and hugged her. "I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. Everyone."

Marry and the rest of the dan shook their heads. "We've had a great time with each other. I couldn't have wished for better!"

Kano put his hands behind his head. "So… What now?"

Kido looked up at the sky as the daze world faded away, leaving them on a grassy hill. "I think it would be best if we all moved away from each other… And get use to real life."

"Ehh! But I don't want to leave anyone…"

"It would be just a break." Kido stuttered, waving her hands. "Just so that we can establish our lives and start to be like adults, since we were children for so long."

Seto hummed. "That isn't such a bad idea…"

Marry looked down. "But what about me?"

"You don't need to eat right since you're medusae?" Momo looked at her.

"Azami whispered in my ear that she took that side of me away, so that I would be happy… And human." Marry looked down.

Seto gave a wide smile. "Ahh really? That's amazing!"

Shintarou gave a sigh. "I wish Ayano could have stayed… And my dad…"

"Maybe Azami will be kind enough to watch us and let them go." Haruka closed his eyes. "After all, we've been through so much, and maybe she'll feel pity."

"Maybe…" Takane turned around. "So. How about meeting back here next August 15th?"

"Is that really ok?"

"Sure! I"m positive that we won't forget!"

"Then, lets go live our lives! Life to the fullest!"

"Yep~"

Kano closed his eyes, feeling the summer breeze. 'Really… I'm truely, truely happy.'

* * *

Golden: So who died this episode? I know I did. Many times. My poor baby kano no dont cry eveything will be ok (I hope) and yet I put myself through the torture of watching it four times and counting. Eheheh~

I'm going to be starting a new story with chapters, so stay tuned~ I'll still be keeping up with this though, so no worries~ And I'm waiting anxiously for episode 12~ It's going to be good!

Happy reading~


	14. Chapter 14

Day Thirteen:?

* * *

oneshot in process of being edited. Standby!

* * *

{Golden: so, who died? I died becuase WHERE ARE MY HARUTAKAS? KANOKIDO? HARUKA IN GENERAL? IM KINDA GETTING MIXED FEELINGS? UM

I wrote this when I was waiting for the subbed version of the episode to come out and I was really bored and I don't know where it went *hides behind hands*

idk happy reading? happy being confused at summertime record? tbh I like the song pv more than the episode, except for kuroha.}


	15. Chapter 15

Day Fourteen: Jewelry

* * *

Kido gave a sigh as she swirled the soup, turning the heat down slightly. Seto gave a yawn, stretching. "Did Marry leave for work already?"

"Yea. You just missed her." Kido sipped the soup. "I have a day off today, so I'm making this for dinner."

Seto gave a smile. "Yay!" He looked out the window. "I wonder how Kano's been doing with his job. He's at work so often now that I can't really talk to him… It's worrying."

"Well, Kano can do his own thing, as long as he's ok." Kido sat down on the couch with Seto. "We're not kids anymore."

Seto nodded. He turned the TV on to watch for the weather. "I heard Haruka and Takane are getting married. They kinda had... um... well, they're having a kid early."

"Ah, really? That's good! At least... the first part." Kido gave a smile, even though she knew that the pair had been rather reckless. "I also heard from Momo and Shintarou that their songs are getting really good hits from record companies. Hibiya helps them with their management sometimes. Shintarou told me it can be pretty stressful."

"That's good as well." Seto leaned back. "Those summer days… Seem so long ago…"

"Yep." Kido gave a sigh. "But, no one can be a kid forever, and moving on is important, in any situation."

"Yep…" Seto gave a yawn. "I'm leaving for work. I'll just go to a coffee shop or something for breakfast."

"No, that's no good." Kido handed him a bag. "I already made this." She handed him a second one. "This one's for Kano. Tell him that we should talk more often, he's been avoiding me and Marry for a long time…"

Seto gave a light laugh. "I will." He grabbed his house key, waved to Kido, and shut the door behind him.

Kido huffed. "I wish Kano would talk to me… We're dating anyway…" She shook her head and worked on the soup a little more. She stirred it around slowly, as if she was trying to sort her jumbled up thoughts.

_What kind of reasons would Kano have for avoiding Marry and I… What if… He's going out with some other girl? What if he's done something again… What if… What if he… doesn't like me anymore…_ Kido shook her head. _Thinking like this isn't going to solve anything… I have to be strong, I have to be an adult._ She gave a huff as she put the soup on low, planning to let it simmer for the rest of the day. She took her apron off and hung it on a hook. "May as well clean this place up for the rest of the day…"

. . .

Seto gave a sigh as he handed Kano his lunch. "You really should talk to Kido and Marry more often. Kido's getting kind of worried."

Kano looked down as he took out a part of his lunch. "Well… I'm still kind of nervous about this…"

"You'll be fine!" Seto clapped him on his back. "You'll do fine!"

"You can say that, but I'm still nervous…"

Seto huffed. "Well, you should do it soon, before anything bad happens. Have you thought about where?"

"Not really, although I've been thinking about kinds of places that would be the best… I haven't come up with any real places though…"

"I'm sure Marry would have a place idea if you told her." Seto gave a sigh.

"I can't tell her, she might mess it up. No offence, but I think its just best if you know."

Seto shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's ok…" He looked to the edge of the fence. "Search some places online or something."

"I have…" Kano gave a low hum. "I was thinking about a forest scene or something…"

"Oh!" Seto gave a smile. "I know the forest like the back of my hand! What kind of scene, specifically?"

"Well, grass would be nice, since stepping on twigs isn't in my list of priorities…"

"There's a nice meadow on the way to Marry's house. I'll tell her to expect you tonight!"

"She's living with us, Seto…" Kano gave a sigh.

"Oh. Right. Then… I can take her to the house, and tell Kido that we'll eat the soup that she's making there."

"I suppose we could do that…" Kano couldn't really disagree with that plan, considering Seto was in high spirits.

"Yay! I'll call Marry then. You can tell Kido." Seto stood up. "Break's over!"

"M-hm." Kano stretched. _I hope this works out ok…_

. . .

Kido gave a yawn as she finished adding the last spices to the soup. Kano sipped on his drink. "So, we're going to Marry's?"

Kano nodded, after Kido looked at him. "Seto wants to have a dinner there."

"Why is Seto the one taking the soup ahead?"

"He's leaving first, and wanted to get it all ready so that we can eat once us two get there."

"Why don't we just leave in one big group?"

"I had a few things to do, and I figured you would want to clean up the kitchen before leaving." Kano stretched.

Marry and Seto walked out from their room, carrying a few bags. Seto grabbed the soup pot, which Kido had put a lid over, and taped it shut. "If you drop that thing on the ground…"

"Ahh, Kido, it's fine, I have a place for it." Seto gave a light laugh. He put it in a bag, and Marry stretched. "We'll see you there!"

Kano listened to the door shut, and he turned to Kido who was cleaning up the loose spices and ingredients. He stood up to help her tidy up.

"Should we dress into something fancier?" Kano eventually said.

"Seto and Mary aren't…" Kido mumbled.

"You have to remember, this is only their second house. I'm sure they have fancy clothes at Marry's house." Kano stretched. "Besides, there's that one dress I got you that you haven't worn yet…"

Kido gave a sigh. "Fine, fine. Just once I'm done cleaning." Kano gave a smile, walking into his room, or at least his old room, and shuffling through the clothes in his closet. He gave a sigh as he grabbed a suit that he used for semi-formal occasions. It was Momo who had given it to him, since Shintarou was holding a ceremony of sorts for some thing of his, and Momo was kind enough to get some for him, Seto and Hibiya. She was a nice person.

He pulled it on and fixed his hair slightly, running the comb through it a few times, even though it was already neat. He gave a sigh. _This is probably the most nerve-wracking thing that I've ever done… And I lied to everyone about Nee-chan's death…_ Kano took a deep breath. _If I worry, it's only going to make things worse._ He stretched, walking out of the room and heading towards the door. He turned around as he heard the bathroom door open, and Kido walked out with her hair up in a ponytail, wearing a shimmery purple dress.

Kano closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting the information process, and opened them, giving a smile to Kido. "You look wonderful, Tsubomi~"

Kido flushed, embarrassed. "Well… You picked it out, after all…" She smoothed out the dress as Kane gave another smile.

Kido walked forward, grabbing Kano's hand. "Let's go, then. Are we walking all the way, or driving part way?"

"Well, it would be a long walk, so I'm getting a taxi."

"Ok."

. . .

Kano gave a yawn as he walked across the treeline. He turned his head around as he watched Kido texting on her phone some more. She gave a sigh. "They said that we should go to their house using that route over there." She pointed at a gap in the trees.

Kano turned to look at the gap, realizing that he had been staring at Kido, and nodded. He walked after her as she looked at her phone for directions.

After a few minutes of walking quietly, Kano sped up so that he could walk next to Kido. "Aren't the bird calls pretty, Tsubomi?"

"I guess." Kido looked up at the trees blocking out the sun. "I haven't heard a crow or anything like that either. I guess they prefer the city."

"Well, a crow is a deceiver anyway, so its probably best that we didn't see one." Kano gave a smile.

_He's smiling often…_ "Well, its not like you can deceive anyone anyway, your snake is gone. And its probably a good thing too."

"Well, after I told everyone what happened, I doubt I would have used it as much." Kano was silent for a few minutes longer, until he saw the meadow that Seto had been talking about. He grabbed Kido's hand. "Look over there! Let's take a detour!"

"Is it even a detour?" Kido sighed.

"It is, it is! Seto told me himself. I thought Marry would have known though, since she sent you directions, but it didn't even include the meadow, did it?"

Kido glanced at her phone again. She scrolled through the message. "...No… It doesn't say anything about it…"

"Well, we can trust Seto, can't we? And if it doesn't lead anywhere, we can just turn around and come back." Kano rubbed his thumb across Kido's hand as the pair walked into the grassy field. As he put his foot on the grassy ground, feeling the springiness, Kano noticed the wildflowers swaying in the slight breeze, and he took a deep breath. "You can smell the scent of the forest really well in here…" He felt the sun on his face, and enjoying it after the cool walk in the forest.

"It's really pretty…" Kido trailed off, and Kano looked at her face. Her eyes were shining, and Kano felt a slight blush prick his ears. He glanced to the side, trying not to stare again, focusing on the wildflowers again, as a few of the petels fell off of one of them. "Say, Tsubomi…"

Kido closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in the forest smells before turning. "Hm?" She gave an intake of breath as Kano went down on one of his knees, not quite meeting her eyes. She watched him as he breathed in, slowly, and then looked up.

"Tsubomi Kido. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you; your personality, your way of doing things, you. I always admired everything that you did, even if we never really saw eye-to-eye, and even if we argued a lot, and fought a lot, I never stopped loving you, even for a second."

Kido's hand was at her mouth, a look of pure surprise written on her eyes. She watched as Kano pulled a small, black box from one of his pockets, and opened it, revealing a ring studded with a diamond.

"So, will you marry me?"

Kido's other hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She felt tears come to her eyes, and after a few seconds of stunned silence, she quickly knelt down, hugging Kano tightly. "Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!"

Kano hugged her back, after putting the ring on her finger. He turned his head to face hers, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Well, we should probably go tell Seto and Marry the news, yes?"

"Ahh, but Seto already knows, right?" Kano blinked. "It was kinda obvious that you two were planning something." Kido gave a light laugh.

"Did you know exactly?"

"No, this was a big surprise for me." Kido stood up as Kano did, and he grabbed onto her hand again.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out in the end."

Kido kissed Kano's cheek. "I'm happy that I can spend the rest of my life with you."

. . .

"What? Y-you proposed?"

Seto gave a laugh. "It worked out nicely, I can see."

"You could have told me, I would have been able to do something…"

"Ahh, Marry, I just wanted only Seto to know."

"Well, we may as well eat before the soup gets cold again." Kido set the pot down on the table after spooning soup into everyone's respected bowls.

"Well after all, I want to taste Tsubomi's wonderful cooking at it's prime. Besides tasting _her_ of cour-"

Kano's sentence was broken off as she kicked him in the shin.

Seto gave a sigh. "I guess some things don't' change after all..."

* * *

Golden: this took way too long to write *sobs* im so bad at happy scenes. I didn't even really know what to write for a proposal, since I don't even know what one sounds like. (ive never dated anyone, so I dont even know if people give dating proposals or anything lol). I hope I did ok.

so much rain and thunder here. I dont really like thunder *shudders*

Happy reading~


	16. Chapter 16

Day Fifteen: Panic

* * *

Kido gave a sigh as she flopped down onto the couch again. "I really need to do some shopping…"

Seto looked up from the book he and Marry were reading, while Kano and Momo continued to tease Hibiya. "That would be nice. I think the shopping list is on the counter near the door…"

Shintarou yawned, while Ene continued to call him a slob. "You should take Kano and Momo with you or we'll never find peace."

"Onii-san, I wouldn't talk if I were you… You could easily go back home, but all you're doing is taking up money, you slob, you don't even have a job."

Shintarou's jaw went agape as Konoha tapped on Kido's shoulder. "Negima…"

"If I have enough money, I'll get negima, don't worry." Kido gave a sigh.

Kano, bored with teasing the youngest of the dan, walked over to Kido. "Kido, Kido, I wanna go…" He poked her shoulder.

Kido batted away his hand. "As long as you shut up and don't buy anything stupid, you can come along so you can carry the groceries." Kido deadpanned.

"So… I'm just physical labor…"

"Exactly."

"Danchou never lets up…" Kano gave a sigh. "It can't be helped. I'll go along, or else Tsubomi-chan's arms will give way and ruin the food."

Kido huffed. "Just because you can never carry more than twenty pounds of vegetables…"

"So cruel…" Kano grabbed the second house key, along with his hoodie. "We should be back in about half an hour, ready to make the delicious dinner~ Don't be worried about us!" He nonchalantly waved to the rest of the dan.

Seto nodded. "Ok!"

Kido grabbed the wallet, and shut the door behind her.

. . .

Kano gave a sigh as Kido loitered at a store window. "We should head back before Konoha breaks down the apartment waiting for negima…"

"He's gonna have to wait more than tonight because we didn't have enough for it." Kido turned away from the window and went to stand next to Kano. "We need to visit the pet shop and get food for the hamster… Shintarou also gave me money for his rabbit food…"

"He's rather lazy, isn't he…?" Kano gave a sigh. "Momo-chan is correct about him, all right…"

"Well, he was nee-chan's friend, so there must be _something_ good in there…"

Kano shrugged. "He seems to be outsmarted by Ene-chan fairly quickly, so maybe he's not as smart as Nee-chan said…" He turned through the entrance of the pet feed store. "Seto told me that this feed store has cheaper food than a pet store with pets in it."

"Well, they probably buy in bulk." Kido walked over to the small animal section while Kano pawed through the trinkets at the front. He watched the store clerk browse through the listing section for the phones.

'This place is rather lax...' Kano shrugged. 'It's not like people would have to come here often if they buy in bulk, if that's the case.' He glanced out the window, looking at the slightly setting sun.

There was a shriek in the back room, and the sound of boxes falling could be heard. Kano watched the clerk flinch, so he raised his hand. "I can go see what it is." He set the groceries on the glass counter and went to the back, where a younger store assistant was frantically picking up boxes of bird feed. He knelt down and helped out as well, and he noticed Kido reading the labels of the rabbit feed.

"Thank you…" The woman gave a sigh. "I thought those boxes didn't look stacked right…"

"Well, as long as it's ok now." Kano gave a smile.

The woman smiled back, but the look quickly turned to one of confusion. "I thought the air conditioner was on…" She sniffed the air as well. "It's fairly…"

Kano turned to face the direction of the heat. His eyes widened. "It's a fire!"

The woman turned, shocked. "It's in the hay section! The store will burn up quickly!" She raced to the front as the blaze continued to rage the storeroom, Kano eyeing it from the open door, and after seeing it get worse, he raced to the door and quickly shut it.

There was another scream from the east side of the store as people raced out of the horse gear section, flames ravaging the ceiling. The fire quickly moved up the ceiling until it was above where Kano was standing, meeting up with the flames from the storeroom.

Kano nearly fell as he heard a third, even louder scream. He turned his head quickly, trying to go in the direction of the sound. "Kido! Kido!" The heat tore at his skin, and he felt like he was going to melt, as if he had a fever.

He eventually stumbled to where Kido was lying on the ground, eyes wide open, hands on her ears. He knelt down and got her into a kneeling position. He noticed the tear streaks on her face. "Kido! Kido! We need to get out, ok? Can you stand?"

Kido didn't reply, simply clinging onto his arm, muttering phrases that Kano couldn't catch. He looked around, but there was no one else left. Kido gave a jerk as the heat enveloped the area behind them, blocking their only way of escape, at least one that would let them leave unharmed.

Kano turned back to Kido. "Kido!" He couldn't stop his voice from shaking. "We need to get out now!"

Kido tried to control her breathing by talking in a clearer sentence. "K-kano… I… I don't want to… I don't want to see…"

Kano shook his head, wearing an expression of both worry and slight anger. He grabbed Kido by the shoulders and stood her up, having her lean on his shoulder. "We'll have to run through the flames before they cover us up. Kido, can you do that?"

Kido's eyes widened, and she shook her head rapidly, more tears falling down her face. "We… We'll burn!"

"Nonsense!" Kano held her hand, grasping it tightly. "I'll make sure that we don't. We only have a few seconds before the flames burn up the whole store, so we're going to run as fast as we can through the flames, ok?"

He felt Kido's body freeze up, but he smiled at her. "In three, two-"

Kido and Kano sharply looked up as a cracking sound was heard. Kano gave a gasp as he watched the beam fall from the ceiling.

He grabbed Kido's hand tighter, trying to move her. Then, all he felt was flames.

. . .

Thumping. Thumping. That was the only sound she could hear. What was it? Was it her heart? Was it someone banging on the apartment door? She would have to remind them to stop that, it was annoying.

Then, a burst of pain ripped through her body, and her eyes snapped open.

"Ahh, Kido-san, you're awake!" Marry's voice, thick with sadness and tears. Seto was next to her, Kido could tell, after she moved her eyes around a bit, feeling them stick. She gave a cough, feeling the sick taste of smoke on her tongue.

Seto gave a relieved sigh. "You're finally awake…" There were tears on his face as well.

Kido moved her head around slightly, feeling her skin protest. "What… What happened?" Her voice was extremely rough.

"There was a fire at the feed store…" Momo was speaking now, the last of the three there. "It was pretty bad… A few people died… A lot were injured."

"Where…"

"There were about two people that went in to save you. Only one of them got out alive… Two more people died because they couldn't escape." Marry started to cry again.

Kido felt a sharp pain rip through her heart, but she didn't know why, since there were no injuries on her chest, at least none that had caused an open, bleeding wound. She blinked. "Kano… Where's Kano?"

Momo looked away, while Marry looked down, wiping more tears off of her face. Seto closed his eyes.

"Seto… Where's Shuuya…? Where is he?" Kido couldn't stop the sound of urgency in her voice.

Why wouldn't her damn heart stop hurting?!

He must be in surgery or something, which would explain why Marry and the rest were so worried.

"He's in an operation room, isn't he, Kousuke? Shuuya's just being operated on, right? He just got burned a little too badly, right?!"

"Danchou-san…" Momo reached her hand out a little before pausing. She looked away again.

"God damnit, Shuuya, you were too careless, getting yourself hurt…" Kido mumbled. "I'll have to give you another punishment for worrying me…"

"Kido…" Seto's voice was laced with worry.

"Shuuya's just hurt, right? He'll be ok after a few operations, right? Shuuya's ok, right?!" Her voice was a little too loud.

"Kano-san's dead!" Marry let out a loud sob. She buried her face in Seto's shirt, wailing loudly, while Momo buried her face in her hands.

Seto looked at Kido, who shook her head. "Shuuya's the only one that should be lying… Marry, what's gotten into you…"

"Kido…"

"Kousuke, he's ok, right? Shuuya's ok…? Right?!" Kido looked at Seto with a look of pure want and heartbreak in her eyes, and Seto had to look away.

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi… He died…" He shut his mouth in a rigid way, and more tears fell down his face.

Kido felt her heart explode into more pain, and she covered her face with her arm, tears running down her raw skin, burning it.

"Shuuya… Shuuya… You're such a liar… You said you'd be back in half an hour… You said you'd make dinner with me…"

'I guess I can't lie anymore then…

I'm sorry… I never go the chance to say 'I love you'...'

'Shuuya…!'

* * *

Golden: Whenever I write fluffy fanfiction, I have an overwhelming urge to write something angsty and/or sad. So, I wrote this. Ufufufu.

Dunno what else to say, other than gross sobbing because of Kano Shuuya.

Happy reading~


	17. Chapter 17

Day Sixteen: Pain (cont. of Panic)

* * *

Kido laid on the couch, ignoring the tone of the rice cooker as it went off, feeling the salve work its way into her skin, the relief showing in her face. Marry gave a squeak. "I'll get it!" Momo quickly followed, but Kido didn't bother to care if they would screw up the meal.

Seto gave a sigh, sitting down next to Kido. They were silent for a few seconds, listening to the shrieks in the kitchen.

"Ahh, Kido, I'm hurt." Cue a smile. "I thought you'd care enough about me to go…"

Kido closed her eyes, ignoring the voice. Seto looked over, slightly worried. "Is the salve working ok?"

Kido nodded. "My skins getting better." She gave a sigh and hugged herself as Seto walked into the kitchen to help.

"It was scary, wasn't it? Getting burned again…"

"It's not as bad as dying a second time… Like you." Kido buried her face in her knees. She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes again. "I can't sleep at night now… Before… Before, all I had to do was go into your room… And you'd be there to comfort me..."

There was a sad sigh. "I'm sorry, Tsubomi… But only one of us could get out, and I chose you." Cue a chuckle. "If it was you who died… I never would have been able to forgive myself…"

"But… It was all my fault that you died in the first place." Tears fell out of her eyes, dotting her pant legs with the wetness. "If I hadn't froze up, we both would h-have been able to get out…" She felt sobs shake her body, and she started to cry.

"Ahh, don't cry, Tsubomi." Kano put his arms around Kido, even though she couldn't feel it. He sighed to himself, knowing that she couldn't see him, or hear him, or even know that he was there. 'Her sixth sense is quite strong; even though she's talking to herself, it seems to answer my questions...' He felt tears come to his eyes as well. He let her go, sitting on the couch cushion next to her. "Kido… I need help… I want to pass on, go somewhere else…" He gave a sigh. "After all… what's the use of being next to you if I can't talk to you, can't touch you… can't feel you in my arms…" He closed his eyes.

Kido moved her head slightly. "I hate this… I hate this… I hate this so much…" She gave another weak sob, hugging her knees tighter, and Kano leaned on her shoulder. He was silent.

"Danchou-san." Momo walked into the living room, handing Kido a bowl of rice. "Here. I figured you would probably be a bit hungry."

Kano gave a light chuckle. "Hopefully there isn't anything weird it it, huh, Tsubomi." He turned, watching her dig into the rice, slowly eating it without any muster. He gave a sigh. "Tsubomi…" He hugged her waist, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of complete despair as he felt her choke down another sob. Tears were falling down both of their faces. Kano gripped Kido's midriff harder, trying to stop himself from crying, even though it was only making it worse.

Seto's yell shattered the balance between the two. "Kano?!" Kano jerked along with Kido and looked up at Seto's face, who was smiling and crying at the same time. The taller boy leaned down and hugged Kano with all of his might. "Kano! How on earth…" He started sobbing into Kano's shoulder.

"Ehh, Kano's here?" Momo and Marry came out of the kitchen, and Shintarou walked out as well, carrying Ene. "What…?! Kano really is here!"

Kido blinked a few times, trying to clear away the tears, to try to see Kano's figure, standing next to Seto. Kano looked at Kido hopefully, and he took a step forward.

"Seto… Kano's not here… That joke isn't funny…"

Kano stopped, his hand midway in the air. "Ki...do…?" He took another step forward. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm really here, they're not lying!" He couldn't stop the wail in his voice, and tears formed in his eyes.

Kido gave a sigh and walked to her room, closing the door. Kano felt the tears fall down.

Ene blinked. "I can't see him either…" Konoha and Hibiya, woken up by the ruckus, came out as well. "Oba-saan, Cat eyes-san is dead…" Konoha nodded, going into the kitchen.

Seto looked at Kano in the eyes. "Why… Why can't they see you…?"

Kano looked down sadly. "Well… It's not like they need solace about my death… I barely knew Hibiya-kun, Konoha-kun and Ene-chan…"

"But Kido…"

Kano gave an empty chuckle. "Maybe she doesn't need solace from my death after all." He gave a sad smile. "Maybe she doesn't need my comfort, and she can't see me because of it." He shook his head, more tears falling.

Shintarou blinked his eyes. "What…? Where did he go?"

Marry looked at Shintarou. "He… He's still here…" Kano's eyes widened. He put his hand over his mouth.

"Kano… you only have a little bit of time." Seto grabbed his arm. "Tell us everything you want to be left behind." Kano nodded, more tears falling from his face. He rubbed the tears off with his arm.

Marry brought out her blue notebook. She handed it to Seto. Seto gave a nod of thanks. Kano cleared his throat. "I'm… I'm sorry for not being able to be with everyone to the very end… I'll miss everyone… yea…"

Momo gave a sad sigh. "I'm sorry too…"

"Yea…" Kano looked down. "There… there's something I want to say to you in private, Seto… And Marry…" He looked at Momo. "Tell Shintarou that I'm sorry for anything that I've done to him…" Momo nodded and walked off. Kano took a shuddering breath. "Seto…"

Marry hugged Seto as tears came to the medusae's eyes. "Thank you for being a brother for me… and being there for me when I needed it… Whenever I needed it… When we were kids… and now…"

Seto wiped his face, even though it did nothing to get rid of the flowing tears. "Kano…"

Marry sniffled. "And Marry." Marry looked up out of Seto's clothes, and Kano gave a smile. "Take care of Seto for me… ok?"

Marry nodded, still crying, and Seto hugged her. Kano gave a sad sigh. "I'll… I'll go see Kido… Even if she can't see me…"

"You've been near her ever since you died… huh?" Seto's voice was quiet.

Kano was still for a few moments, and then he nodded slowly. "I thought… That maybe if I talked to her… tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault…"

"You don't need to justify reasons for sticking around someone. If you want to be near someone, you can." Seto stood up, holding Marry.

Kano nodded. "Mm." He slowly walked over to Kido's bedroom and opened the door. Kido was sitting on her bed, holding a pillow between her knees and her chest, looking at the wall. Kano noticed that her skin was starting to scar. He sat down on the bed next to her. He noticed some more tears rolling down her cheeks. He gave a sigh. "I don't have to be Seto to know that you're wondering why you can't see me, Tsubomi."

Kido was silent, and Kano looked down, eyes sad. He stood up and walked over to the wall, looking at some of her posters. "I got that one for you…" he murmured to no one in particular, looking at the characters on the poster. He raised his hand up to it, touching it lightly, before his hand balled into a fist. He brought his other hand up, and he leaned on the wall, burying his face in his arms. "Why did this have to happen…? Why… why can't we ever be happy…?" His voice came out like a staccato, tears falling down his face again. He banged his fist on the wall. "Damnit!" He put his head on the wall, sobbing.

"K...Kano…?" Kido's voice was light, full of surprise, so Kano almost missed it. He jerked, turning around, face covered with tears. Kido felt tears start to rain down her face again as she quickly stood up, running into Kano, putting her arms around him, hugging him tight. She started sobbing into his chest, and Kano felt another wave of tears descend from his eyes, landing into her hair as he lowered his face on top of her head, breathing in her scent. He hugged her back, close to his chest.

"Hah…" Kido gave a chuckle. "I never noticed that you grew taller than me…" Her voice was thick through the tears.

Kano grinned. "Well, now I finally have something to gloat about…" He gave a sigh. "I'm going to miss you, Tsubomi…" He felt her hug him tighter.

"I don't want you to leave…" Kido pressed her face into his chest harder. "I don't want to lose you again…"

Kano felt his heart start to hurt. "I have to go eventually… Everyone does…"

"But can't you just stay for a little longer…?"

Kano heard a knock on the door, and Marry poked her head in. "Kido…? I… I thought… Kano was with you… Did he leave?"

Kido felt Kano wince as she let go and held his hand. "I can see him…"

Marry's face fell. "Oh… Well… Is he in here?"

Kido nodded slowly. "Well, Kano, Seto and I are really going to miss you… Just… Don't forget to be happy… ok?"

Kido nodded, and Marry left. Kano looked at the ground. "I wonder how much time I have left…"

"Well…" Kido gulped. She looked down as well. Kano gave a sigh and hugged Kido again. "I don't want to leave you, Kido…"

Kido felt another tear run down her face. "I don't either…"

Kano closed his eyes for a few seconds, before lifting Kido's head up so he could look into her eyes. "Tsubomi…"

Kido blinked. 'His eyes… are grey...' She looked into them as he leaned closer, so close that if he was alive, she was sure that she'd be able to feel his heat.

"I love you…" Kido could feel his breath on her face, and suddenly he was kissing her, putting his arms around her, hugging her tightly. It didn't surprise Kido, to say the least, and she was glad that her doubts about her feelings were smashed to pieces. She kissed back, hugging him as well, grabbing his hoodie cloth. She couldn't smell him at all, and he was cold, the opposite of what she assumed she would feel if he was still alive. She leaned in more, feeling some tears fall down her face.

After a few more seconds, Kano leaned back, smiling. "I'll never forget you Kido…"

Kido's eyes widened as she blinked, and he vanished. She stood there for a few seconds, a few more tears descending down her already wet cheeks. "Shuu-ya…?" She took a step forward. "Shuuya?" She collapsed onto the ground, holding herself, sobbing. "Shuuya…!" She took a deep breath, sobbing loudly. "I… I never got to even tell him that I loved him…"

Kano felt another tear fall down his face. "I'm sorry, Tsubomi…" He felt his hands and feet start to tingle, and he watched as they became translucent, and then they vanished. He felt more tears continue to roll down his face. "I guess this is truly goodbye…"

. . .

"Hey, Kido… You haven't visited my grave in over ten years…"

"That's a long time, you know?"

"I really miss you…"

"I guess I can't even really call you 'Kido' anymore either…"

"I still love you…"

"But now that your kids are almost my age… My heart hurts more than ever…"

"Do you even remember me? Do you remember my promise?"

"I still love you, Tsubomi… But... I guess you can't say the same anymore…"

* * *

Golden: ahahahahahahahha I like this ending. I almost cried while writing it, which says a LOT since I haven't ever cried while writing stuff.

There's an alternate end where the end is happy, but it isn't the official end, but I'll include it here anyway:

"Oi, Kano, there are dried tears on your face… Did you have a nightmare."

"Oh my god, Kido!"

"Uaaa, you don't need to hug me so tight!"

"Are you still crying?"

"I'm sorry."

"Heh, it's ok."

"I had a dream where… I left… and you forgot about me…"

"Well, that's never going to happen, ok?"

"Sure?"

"Of course."

"Mm."

"I love you, Kido."

Happy reading~


	18. Chapter 18

Day Seventeen: Please Don't Cry

* * *

Kano gave a yawn after he finished his drink, setting it down on the table. "Hey, Seto, when did Kido say she was coming back?"

Seto shrugged as Marry chose another book. "It's a large store, so she might have underestimated how long it would take to get the things."

Momo gave a sigh. "I should have gone with her…"

Hibiya glared at her. "I was just thinking the same thing. Funny."

"Now see here…"

Ene gave a laugh. "Master, you should do the same and get out once in a while, virgin hikineet."

"Ene please stop." Shintarou gave a sigh.

Kano stood up, walking over to the kitchen while Hibiya turned on the TV. He heard Shintarou yell to turn on the news, Momo and Ene complaining, but Seto doing it anyway. After he grabbed a snack, he went to sit back where he was.

Marry looked at the TV as the weather was explained. "It's going to rain…"

Momo held her finger up. "You never know, sometimes the weather people are wrong."

Konoha tilted his head as a news report came on, listening to the reporter. "That's the store Kido went to… I recognize the name."

Kano blinked. Shintarou turned up the volume, trying to get a better grip on the situation. "...The building collapsed for an unknown reason, leaving ten people trapped inside. There are some injuries, and the police and fire station are trying to save those trapped." Kano felt his body freeze. "Is… Is Kido in the building…?"

Seto stood up. "Kano, let's go." Marry jumped off of Seto's lap as he stood up, and the brothers quickly ran out the door, leaving the rest of the Dan to watch the TV in worry.

. . .

Kano stopped at the front of the building, feeling rubble rub against his legs. Seto stopped as well. He turned his head in the direction of the escapees. "I'll go look for Kido. You go near the building and try to get some out with your ability."

"Wouldn't it be easier the other way around?"

"I can use my ability to scan a lot of people. Once I'm done, I'll go looking for you." Seto ran off into the crowd. Kano gave a sigh, running closer to the building, disguising himself as a policeman. He approached where he supposed the back door might have been, looking for some kind of entry. He bent down, touching blood. The television report had said that no one had died… But maybe they just didn't know for sure yet… It was a lot of blood.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, working the smell out of his mind. He moved some of the bricks away from a few metal poles. 'It's useless… I can't get in from here… Who knows where I'll even be able to get in...'

He heard feet pounding across the concrete. It was Seto, his eyes red. "Kano! She's not there!"

Kano felt his heart skip a beat. "No way…" He grit his teeth.

Seto looked to the side. "I'll go this way, you go the other way. If you think you can get in, think it and I'll come over." Seto raced off, while Kano ran to the side. He knelt down, rapidly digging into the side of the wall where loose rocks were. He dug for what seemed like forever.

His phone suddenly rang, startling him. He quickly picked it up and answered it. "Yes?"

"S-shuuya?"

"Kido?!" Kano placed his hand on the ground. "Kido, are you ok? Where are you? Who else is in there?"

"I-I'm ok, and there are about eight other people with me." Kido's voice was more scared than he had ever heard it.

"Did anyone die?"

"There was one person… He died so that we could survive…" He could hear Kido put her hand over her mouth, and a few people were trying to comfort her.

"Seto and I are trying to find a way in. We'll get you out, don't worry, Tsubomi!" Kano set his phone on the ground, putting it on speaker, as he dug through the side of the building more.

"We'll try to help too. There's a weak section close to here." Kido's voice was still shaking slightly, but Kano heard a slight determination that wasn't there before.

"Just don't hurt yourself, ok Tsubomi?" Kano dug through the side of the building further, feeling the dust cake his body.

He heard Kido give a gasp as the building shifted slightly, the already weak structure further collapsing. "Kido, get everyone away from the walls so that no one gets hurt!"

He heard Kido yell an order, and he heard through the speaker the screaming as everyone tried to avoid falling objects, although it was basically a bunch of static. He waited for a few seconds, feeling his heart beat as if it was in his throat choking him. "Is everyone ok?!"

Kido gave a cough. "I don't know. There's so much dust…" He heard Kido shuffling around, as she went to find people. He set his phone down and began to dig with more fervor, feeling the stone cut into his fingers, chipping his nails.

"Two more are dead…" Kido's voice was weak.

Kano gave a growl. "Just hang in there, Tsubomi, Seto and I will get you and the rest of the people out." He dug even more, ignoring the stinging pain, forgetting for a few seconds that pain wore off his ability.

Seto turned the corner. "I can't find anywhere!"

"I have Tsubomi on the line! Dig next to me!" Kano didn't even turn his head as he shouted out the commands, and Seto knelt next to him, digging with muster.

Kano gave a gasp as he felt the ground begin to give way more. "Tsubomi, it's falling more!"

He could hear Kido's heavy breathing. "There's no where else to go!"

"Tsubomi…!" Kano's tone was half wail, half cry.

Seto stood up as he watched policemen come towards them, shouting to get away from the building. He looked up at the building, face full of fear. "Kano, it's going to fall! We need to get out of here!"

"Listen to him, Shuuya! Don't die saving me!" Kido was yelling at him.

"I can't just leave you to die, Tsubomi!" Kano was screaming now, digging even more, tears falling down his face.

"Shuuya, goddamnit, listen to me!" Kano could hear the tone of sadness in her voice, and he was sure that she was crying as well. "Please, don't die! Live for me!" Seto gave a yell as the policemen grabbed his arms and started forcefully dragging him away from the area.

Kano felt hysterical as he felt more tears running down his face, and he was gasping. "I can't leave you!"

"Shuuya, don't die for me! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

Seto yanked his arm away from another policeman, but more came, able to combat his strength. "Tsubomi!"

Kano grit his teeth. "If I don't save you, you won't be able to live in general!" He threw another rock to the side, but then he felt a pair of hands grabbing his arm. "No, no, let me go, let me go!" He kicked his legs out as the policemen lifted him off the ground, leaving his phone next to the building. "Tsubomi! Tsubomi!" He struggled against the people, Seto fighting still as well. "I need to save Tsubomi! Let. Me. Go!" He felt tears running down his face. "LET ME GO!" He watched as the building began to cave in on itself. He wrenched his hand away, reaching towards the building. "TSUBOMI!"

"Tsubomi!" Seto gave out a screech next to him, before he was completely taken over. Kano kicked out at more people, feeling tears run down his face as he watched the building fall to the ground, going nearly flat. "STOP! LET ME GO! TSUBOM-" A hand was clapped over his mouth, and Kano felt his arms get pressed to his sides. He felt tears run down his face as he continued to struggle against the arms of the policemen. They quickly got out of the area as the dust spread out. Kano was dropped onto the ground next to Seto, the area having been blocked off. After staring in shocked silence for a few seconds, he fell to his knees, curling in on himself. "Tsubo…mi…" More tears fell onto the ground as Kano submitted himself to the sobbing that was wreaking havoc inside his body, and he hugged himself, screaming, again, again, again.

Seto was sobbing next to Kano, although not as loudly. Kano listened to Seto sobbing, even though it was a wonder that he could hear anything through his cries. He shook his head. "Tsubomi! Tsubomi!" He couldn't move, the pain in his heart hurt so much.

"Tsubomi…! Tsubomi, Tsubomi, Tsubomi!" He choked down another sob.

"There they are!" Kano heard Marry's high voice, and he heard the pounding of their feet as they ran over. "Seto!"

Seto looked up, his face red and covered with tears. "M-marry…" He let out a breath of air as Marry hugged him tightly, slightly crying.

Kano felt his arms tingling, and he got off of them. He wiped his face, even though it did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

The rest of the dan looked down, knowing what had happened. Momo gulped. "We saw you two on the news…"

Kano was silent for a few seconds. "I don't care…" He felt a sob rising in his throat. "I don't care anymore!" He wiped his face again and ran off into the city, screaming.

'Tsubomi… why… why did this happen…?! We were going to grow up together, be a family together…'

'Why…!?'

He didn't know how long he had been running, but he eventually found himself on the ground in a dusty alley, his head dizzy. He moved his arms, feeling the many cuts protest, after lying there for a few moments, trying to lift himself off of the ground, only succeeding in getting himself to a kneeling position, moving one foot, and quickly losing balance, falling to the ground again. He gave more shuddering sobs. "Why...? I hate this so much!"

"I'm so tired of this world!"

Kano clenched his fists, unable to do anything because of the head injury.

'It'll be best if I just die... It's not like I'd talk to anyone anyway...' Kano gave a shuddering sigh, as he tried to calm his racing heart.

'No... I'll have to become the new Kido...'

'Be strong for everyone...

Just like last time...'

"No one will know what I feel... No more... no more..."

* * *

Golden: Ahahahah another sad one. I almost cried writing this one ufufufu. Seto eventually finds Kano, and Kano acts no more the wiser, and he hides his feelings of complete and utter despair~ he probably dies young

Happy Reading~


	19. Chapter 19

Day Eighteen: at what cost? (cont. of Please Don't Cry)

* * *

Kano looked up as he heard the front door open, and as Seto and everyone else walked in, he stood up, leaning heavily on the arm of the chair. "Ahh, Seto, you're back." His voice was slightly slurred. He took a step forward, falling onto the ground with a loud thump. Seto gave a worried cry, as Kano moved his arms, standing up again, rocking on his heels. "Ahh, don't worry, I'm fine." He navigated around the couch to stand in front of Seto, quickly falling backwards onto the tile floor of the edge of the kitchen. Marry gave a squeak, and Seto took a few steps forward, as Kano gave a huff of annoyance. "Can't freaking stand." Kano rolled onto his side and lifted the front of his body up with his arm, panting heavily. He moved his knees and leaned on them, his body swaying back and forth.

Momo blinked. "Kano…san?" Her voice was laced with worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured the idol. Kano, using the back of the couch as support, stood up, his knees shaking. He let go, took a few steps forward, and fell onto his side. He gripped the back of the couch, giving up on standing, and tried to move himself across the floor, hitting his head on the wall.

"Kano, why is there blood on the couch?" Seto, listening to Shintarou's statement, walked over to the younger boy, picking him up. "I'll take you to your room, ok?"

Kano gripped his sleeve, unable to nod his head without nausea, and Seto nudged open the door, quickly setting him on his bed. He knelt down on the floor. "Where did you hurt yourself?"

Almost as if he was answering his question, Kano quickly fell to the side, unable to even sit up without support. Seto stood up. "Marry's going to help me get you ok, ok?" Kano closed his eyes, letting a few tears run down his face, and Seto, his eyes still red, went out to get Marry and bandages.

'This isn't what I wanted… Maybe it would be best if I just died...' Kano clenched his fists. 'No, I promised myself that I would be strong. I can't die, for everyone else's sake… Especially Seto…' He suddenly felt even dizzier, and he fainted.

. . .

Kano felt someone gripping his arm, and he turned around quickly. His eyes widened, and he felt tears come to them. "Ts… Tsubomi…?" He shook his head. 'I must be dreaming… She's dead...Dead...' He gave a sad sigh. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Shuuya… But… What happened happened…"

Kano's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to sooth my wounds, because you can just get lost." He yanked his arm away, leaving Kido with a sad expression.

"It's really me…"

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi, but you're dead." Kano spat out the words like they were bitter berries.

Kido looked down. "I know that I died… but if you had died along with me… I never would have been able to forgive myself…"

Kano shook his head. "I'm tired of having dreams like these… First it was my mom… then Ayaka… then nee-chan…" He glared at Kido. "I'm done with being hurt by people over and over and over. I'm done with being close to people. It never ends well, and I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"S-shuuya, no!" Kido reached her hand out as Kano closed his eyes, waking himself up. He blinked a few times, then he reached his hand up to his head, feeling the bandage wrapping around the cut on his skull. He felt slightly dizzy, but he managed to sit up and stay up this time. He blinked again, trying to get rid of the sleep, looking at his clock. His door opened, and Marry walked in, holding some more bandages. "Ah, Kano, you're finally awake!" She rushed over. "Are you ok?"

Kano looked around, out the window at the birds. "How long have I been sleeping?" The sun wasn't that high up, and judging by the time it was morning.

"About three days." Marry gave a sigh. "You were hurt pretty bad… You probably got a concussion…"

Kano shook his head. "Three… days…?"

Marry nodded. She handed him the bandages. "Hold these while I go get Seto." She ran out, her hair flowing out behind her. Kano sat there a few moments in silence, before flopping back onto his bed, holding his arm over his eyes. "So… I had three days gone…" Tears ran down his neck. "Tsubomi…" He gave shuddering sobs as he felt his heart start to hurt again.

"Shuuya?" Seto walked in, but stopped as he noticed that Kano was sobbing. Kano quickly froze, wiping the tears off of his face, unable to use his ability because of his throbbing head. He gave a weak smile. "Ahh, Seto… I'm up. Thanks for taking care of me."

Seto looked down. "Ok… I'm… Happy that you're ok."

Kano gave a sigh. "Yea… I'm fine." He stood up, swaying slightly but not falling down. "I'll go make some breakfast."

"You can cook?" Seto tilted his head.

"Pfft, of course I can!" Kano made a face, waving his hand. "I had to do so all the time for my mom when I was younger."

"I assume your head is better." Kano stopped to listen to Seto. "You cut your head pretty deeply. I'm surprised you didn't get permanent brain damage…"

Kano gave a sigh. "Maybe it would have been better if that had happened… So that I could take care of you all without any regrets." Kano's face was dark as he headed to the kitchen.

. . .

Seto jerked awake along with Marry to the sound of a blood curdling screech. He quickly yanked the covers up, opening his door and running towards the source of the sound; Kano's room. Seto ripped open the door to find Kano on the ground, blankets half on his bed half covering him in a tangle of limbs. Seto quickly knelt down to comfort the still screaming Kano, who had covered his face, sobbing. He pulled the crying boy into a hug, while the latter put his head into Seto's shoulder, mumbling random phrases, tears running down his face. "Tsubomi, Tsubomi… I'm sorry it was all my fault I'm sorry Tusbomi don't go, don't go, Don't Go!" He gripped Seto's shirt with an iron grip, and Seto felt tears come to his eyes as well.

Marry opened the door slowly, coming in to hug Kano as well. Kano shuddered, sobbing more. "Tsubomi… I'm so sorry…!"

. . .

Momo glanced at Kano as he finished cooking the rice, adding the meat to it. She gave a sigh. "Are you sure you don't want to go visit Kido's grave? Maybe… maybe you wouldn't… be so upset."

Kano shifted to continue working on the salad. "It's in the past. Going there wouldn't solve anything, and I don't want to do something that I could easily avoid." He set the dishes on the table. "Go get Konoha for me, would you?"

. . .

Seto kneeled in front of Kido's grave, Marry standing next to him. He gave a sigh. "Hey, Kido… How are you and nee-chan doing?" He closed his eyes. "Shuuya's really hurt, ya'know, Kido? He has nightmares every night…" Marry knelt down as well. Seto grit his teeth. "I'm afraid, Kido… I'm afraid that the Shuuya we once knew is going to disappear…" He shook his head. "He… he got hurt a lot… He never deserved to have all of this happen to him…"

Marry cleared her throat. "Kido… We all miss you… We wish you were here with us…" She stood up. "Kano's probably getting worried." She looked at the setting sun.

"He still hasn't come here yet… Do you think he'd stop having nightmares if he came here?" Seto stood up, after setting a thing on Kido's grave. His eyes were sad.

Marry shrugged. "Maybe it would help. We should tell him to come."

Seto gave a sigh. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything."

. . .

Another scream echoed across the base, followed by sobbing, then silence. Momo concentrated harder, and realised that whoever had made the noise had just covered their mouth. She gave a sigh; it was probably Kano. Again. He was sleeping in later than normal, so Momo had only barely recognized his screams. She finished washing a few dishes, putting them away, Kano walking out of his door, looking completely fine. "Ahh, good morning Kisaragi-chan~ Sorry about the scream earlier, I had a bad drea-"

Momo punched his side, his mask fading away to show one of sad, tired eyes and a disheveled appearance. She gave a sad sigh. "You haven't even been taking care of yourself properly after she left! Worry about yourself for once!" She felt sudden tears spring to her eyes. "Stop deceiving us!"

Kano stood up, activating his eyes again. "I'm sorry, but I'm the 'danchou' now, and I need to take care of my dan, for the previous leaders' sakes." He wasn't smiling, and Momo felt a prick of fear grip her heart.

"A...are you sure about this… Kano-san?" Momo closed her eyes, gripping her clothes. "Are you sure this is how you want to cope?!"

Kano turned his head away, not daring to meet her eye. "If I don't do this… Then I'm afraid that I'll lose myself. I can't let that happen. For her sake."

. . .

Seto glanced at Kano finishing his lunch. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Seto took a deep breath. "Kano?" Kano turned his head to look at him. "When was the last time you slept?"

Kano gave a shrug. "A few days ago, I think…"

Seto grit his teeth. "You can't just stay awake to avoid the nightmares or else your life will become one!"

"It already has, Seto." Kano finished his sandwich. "It already has, and if not sleeping is the price to pay to avoid even further nightmares, then it is a risk I'll take." He stood up, walking over to the sink, unable to stand straight.

"What about your head?"

"What about it?" Kano's voice was monotone.

Seto leaned back into the couch. "Nothing…"

. . .

"Come on, Kano, just go to her grave!"

"It's not that hard! Please, Kano!"

"It is _to _hard! I… I loved her, ok! And coming to grips with…. with the….truth…"

"I can't do that, ok! It would hurt me even more."

"Please! Please just go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't agree with your terms!"

"KANO!"

"Shut up, Seto! Let me do what I want!"

. . .

Kano laid on his bed, hand up in the air. He blinked, then let his hand drop to his side. 'I just had a really nice dream… I can't remember it though...' He gave a sigh and leaned up, putting his head in his hands. "That was the first ok dream I've had in like a month…" He looked at the moon through his window, and he closed his eyes, feeling the fatigue in them. He shook his head. 'Seto, you better be proud of me.' He grabbed his hoodie and left the base.

. . .

Kano gave a sigh as he stood in front of Kido's grave. He closed his eyes, calming himself for a few seconds, feeling the slight, cold breeze ruffle his hoodie. "So… It's been a few months… It was July when the building fell, wasn't it? It's about November now, I think, the weather's been getting pretty cold." He gave a small, true, smile.

"Maybe I'll go to one of those New Years fairs when the time comes around. I know that you wanted to go to one of those really badly. I guess I'll have to get a yukata or something, then, to seem more traditional. Even though it's pretty light… I'll just wear something thicker under it."

He was silent for a few moments, mulling over the words in his mind. "I really wish you could come with me… Tsubomi…" He looked down sadly. "I really miss you, but now I understand why you loved everyone like a mother… After taking your job into my own hands… I understand." He knelt down and pressed the palm of his hand to the stone. "Even if I'll never see you again, I love you Tsubomi. I always will." He stood up slowly, gave one look back, and walked back home.

His hoodie remained on the stone.

. . .

"Where did your hoodie go, Kano? I can't find it anywhere…"

"Ahh, it's ok Marry. I just put it somewhere…"

"Where?"

"I can't remember, but that doesn't matter. It was getting a little small anyway."

"How much do you think you've grown anyway?"

"Ah, Kisaragi-chan, are you ordering the yukatas or something? Well, I'd be making fun of danchou if she were here, that's how much I've grown."

"So maybe about five centimeters?"

"Sure, about that."

"I guess it was time to move on after all, then, huh."

"Yea. It still hurts, and the emptiness I feel will never go away, but I can still live my life, even with her gone. You can too, Kousuke."

"Yep. We'll always be here for another…"

"And so will I!"

"Ahh, of course, Marry!"

"Well, should we head off for another walk?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Golden: I think I'll write a happier one next, I think I've fulfilled my 'angst' cravings~

Happy reading~


	20. Chapter 20

Day Nineteen: Twister

* * *

Prompt: "Mekakushi dan plays twister and then Kido and Kano end up… (? I don't know you could be asking for more angst for all I know/ nyahahah I'll try to make it fluff)

Kido was looking tired that day, certainly not up for a game. Her mood was also sour, Hibiya thought. He strayed far, far away, after Kano suggested playing that childish game that he _certainly had not ever played_ when he was younger and he _certainly didn't want to play, or watch the others play_, but of course Kano made it seem like the best thing to ever come upon man, and Konoha was begging; practically on his knees, to have Hibiya at least be the leader, so the young teen gave in. Momo was also glaring at him, and although he wasn't scared of her, he knew to listen to her with that look.

The virus that the hikineet always carried around had migrated to the TV in hopes of seeing some 'hot stuff', and Hibiya definitely was not going to play the game.

The younger girl, Marry, had become flustered after Kido had said that it was a game where there was a lot of physical contact, but the frog man convinced her to play. He seemed to be a big fan of the game himself.

There was only room for four players, so the first round was Momo, Konoha, the girl and the frog. Hibiya wasn't to quaint with being the 'adult' for the game, but it wasn't like he had a choice, he told himself.

Oh yes, the game called Twister. Where did the cat even get this game, wasn't it english?

Kido seemed to have the same thought, and the boy felt himself often sympathizing with her.

He gave the spinner a flick, spitting out the directions as the group moved into their positions, repeating the process for a good five minutes before Konoha collapsed on Momo. Who knew a position like that was even possible, but then again, his stomach was pretty impossible. Momo uttered a phrase that sounded oddly like a song phrase, but Hibiya dismissed it, since there were still two players.

After a few minutes of ordering directions, Marry fell, or rather, tripped over her long white hair. Seto pulled her up, but it was a wonder that it didn't happen sooner.

The cat leapt up and then dared Kido to the challenge. He's quite smart sometimes, Hibiya thought, she wouldn't have done it if he had begged her. Which was, unfortunately, what the idol was doing to the brown haired boy at the moment, the latter glaring daggers at her. He was the winner again.

Konoha decided to play again, since he 'still didn't get it' and Ene threatened to delete something of the hikineet's if the didn't, so round two was settled.

Hibiya gave a sigh as Kano went to stand next to Kido, hugging her arm, while the latter sunk an elbow into his side. Natural reaction. He flicked the spinner, and the process started again.

It only took half a minute for the hikineet to get out, and Ene called him a weak virgin, the accused retorting in an embarrassed fury.

Konoha showed no signs of stopping for the next few minutes, but he eventually complained of hunger and went to the fridge, leaving Hibiya to sigh again. Then again, he _did_ forget the kid's name fourteen times in one day.

That just left the leader and cat-eyes-san, and Kido looked like she was determined to win, and Hibiya was perfectly fine with that; in fact he preferred it, since Kano would probably be talking about his' glorious win' forever and ever.

Ew. How low.

In a few minutes, however, fate would play out that Kano for some god-forsaken reason ended up being directly over Kido, much like how Konoha had fallen on Momo, except instead of a weird bridge position, their faces were directly facing each other.

Hibiya would be perfectly fine with this, except he remembered that they were both teenagers, riding on a dangerous ship of god-awful hormones and Kano was suuuuper unpredictable. He noticed that Kido's face was also a bright red, and he supposed the cat's was as well, but he was probably using his eyes. Seto had told him that Kano never let people see how he really looked, normally, and he supposed this was a situation where eyes would be on.

If Kido turned her eyes on now, they wouldn't even work, and if they did, she would lose, something the girl didn't want, Hibiya calculated.

And suddenly Kano's eyes were off, Hibiya noticed (using his own ability of course) and he found it rather odd, but he decided not to question it.

And suddenly (again) Kano, quicker than Hibiya could even blink his eyes, had grabbed Kido around the waist and shoulders (simultaneously losing the game) and placing his lips on her's.

The younger boy quickly gave a screech and turned his eyes off. Ene gave a loud laugh, and Hibiya turned his view to the pair again; Kido trying to get away from the grasp, and Kano obviously enjoying himself, but not letting her go.

Did he have every intention on making out with her _in front of_ the entire dan? Hibiya highly doubted that Kido would allow that, and he didn't know if that's what Kano really wanted either…

...Until that is, Seto's eyes went red and he quickly turned away, blushing furiously, Marry begging him to tell her what was wrong. Hibiya gave a huff. 'These people are weirder than I thought.'

He didn't really want to look back at the pair (since watching the android eat was far more entertaining at the moment) but after Ene gave a squeal of some sort and Momo tugged on his arm, telling him that 'if he sees Hiyori again, he should at least have something to brag about' and he was ruefully carried by the idol to watch Ene videotape the entire thing.

Sadly, Kido had begun to get into it. 'R.I.P. the leaders sanity. I pray that I may become an equal since no one in here is sane.' Hibiya thought with much dread. He would turn to the hikineet for saneness, but unfortunately he had gone into the kitchen to be with the android, who Hibiya wouldn't associate feelings of sanity with.

The leader's arms were locked in a hug around the cat's neck, and Hibiya had a dying wish of her ending up choking him or something; _that_ he wouldn't mind watching.

His eyes accidentally activated again, and he ended up focusing on Ene's face as she laughed like a super-villain. He quickly shut them off, and ended up actually looking at the pair in a more serious light, wishing that he hadn't focused on the virus like that; she was fairly creepy.

Either the cat had crafted a mask of a weird sort, or he was actually blushing like an idiot. Hibiya decided not to dote on this fact.

Eventually, Shintarou and Seto must have gotten fed up with what was going on (Not Marry though, she was heavily into it) and they both yelled in unison "Get a room! Oh my god!" and Hibiya could help but agree.

"You two are so weird. I can't believe I'm staying here…"

Kano looked up, a smug look on his face. "You can go stay with Konoha again, if you wish."

"Your face is red enough to make me confuse you with satan, Kano-san." Kano stuttered for a few seconds before looking away, still straddling Kido. At least he had won that argument.

Hopefully nothing would actually happen after the pair crawled away, Ene in hot pursuit.

Hibiya gave a huff. "You all are so weird…"

* * *

Golden: I don't know what I wrote. It wasn't fluff, but then again if it was it would be bad, so here~ *tosses*

And for all you with dirty minds, NO they didn't actually do anything bad, Kano isn't indecent.

Happy reading~


	21. Chapter 21

Day Twenty: Breaking Light

* * *

Kano glanced at Seto before he opened the front door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Are… are you sure this is the best idea…?"

"You know we can't do anything… The doctors said so themselves… The least you can do… is be there… when it happens…" Seto quickly looked down, trying to brush away at the tears on his face. "And," he looked up, "you shouldn't use your mask either."

"I won't…"

"Are you right now? Are you actually crying? Or… any other emotion?"

Kano shook his head. "I'm… not crying…" '_It's too hard to believe anyway…'_ He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "I'm just… shocked, ok?" He let his head fall slightly as he walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Kano swallowed as he closed his eyes, feeling worry and fear flow through his veins. He grit his teeth and opened the white door, feeling light from the open window make its way over to his face, warming it slightly. He closed his eyes quickly, then opening them as he adjusted.

"Ahh, Shuuya… I… didn't think you would come…" He turned his head to face Kido's figure, lying down in a white hospital bed.

He grit his teeth under his mask, and gave a smile. "Ahh, of course I would come. I couldn't… leave you to be alone, now, could I?" He gave a huff as he realized that he stuttered slightly.

Kido watched as he put the flowers in a vase next to the bed on a desk of sorts, and she gave a small smile. "You don't have to use your powers, Kano."

Kano shook his head. "If it makes any difference to you… Ahh, I mean… I… would rather… Um… I want to appear strong since… I… I want to leave a good impression. I mean, since…" He gave a sigh and closed his mouth, unable to say anything that would make sense.

Kido moved her hand slightly, and Kano, noticing, gripped it tightly. "It's ok, Shuuya. I'm ok."

"Tsubomi… you… you're dying… How is that ok?" Kano felt tears spring to his eyes and he felt his body start to shake slightly.

"It's not like I don't know that, but I'm happy that I got to have a life like I did…" Kido closed her eyes. "I'm happy that I got to spend my life with all of you."

"Tsubomi…" Kano closed his eyes as well, feeling tears fall down his face.

"You discarded your mask after all…" Kido's voice was getting slowly weaker, and Kano realized that she didn't have much time, the reality of the situation hitting him. He quickly wiped some of the tears away.

She turned to face him more. "Would you…" She breathed deeply, trying to get more air into her system. "Would you… sing for me?"

Kano's eyes widened. "Tsubomi… I… I can't… not… not like…" He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He leaned down, sobbing, putting her hand on his forehead. "I can't… I can't do…"

"It's ok." Kido re positioned her hand to make it more comfortable. "Can you do it… for me?"

Kano took a few shuddering breaths as he slowly leaned up, his eyes tired and sad. "Ok then…" He wiped a few more of the tears away. "Any requests?"

"Not in particular…" Kano felt Kido's grip getting weaker.

"Ok… then…" He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat, begining to sing in a soft voice.

_Hikari ga _  
_Yume no you na uta ga _  
_Kimi no hoo wo nurashi _  
_Yawaraka na sora _  
_Tooku made yuku _  
_Chiisana kokoro hitotsu dakede _  
_Mada furueru tsubasa de_

_Ashita e _  
_Natsukashii kinou e _  
_Kono yubi de musunda chiisana yakusoku wo _  
_Kanae ni yukou _  
_Toki no owari de _  
_Kimi ni aeru sono hi wo mune ni _  
_Negai dake ni natte _  
_Toozakaru mirai made_

_Watashi ga doko ni mo inaku natte mo _  
_Subete wo terasu hikari no naka _  
_Itsumo kimi no soba ni iru kara_

_Hakanasugite _  
_Kiete yuki sou na sekai _  
_Dakedo kimi ga iru _  
_Sore dakede mamoritai to omotta_

_Shizuka na inori ni hitomi wo tozashite _  
_Mou sugu saigo no yasuragi ni _  
_Todoku kara _  
_Mabushii asa_

_Hikari ga _  
_Yume no you na uta ga _  
_Kimi wo terasu…_

He slowly drifted off of the last note as he looked down upon Kido's figure, feeling more tears fall down his cheeks than during the song. He gripped her hand with both of his. "Tusbomi…? Tusbomi…!" He jumped as the heart moniter let out a low tone and he started to hyperventalate slightly. "Tsubomi! Tsubomi!" He began to wail as he buried his face into her chest, giving out loud sobs as he hugged her body.

"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry, it's all my fault…! Everything… is my fault!" He gave out another wail. "I… I… really did love you, Tsubomi! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Golden: I made this a while ago, but I'm finally putting it on here!

Happy reading~


	22. Chapter 22

Day Twenty One: Breaking the Dawn

* * *

Kano glanced at the girl sitting next to him; Tsubomi Kido, the girl that had come into his house a few nights ago. He had been living alone, along with her, so the two could pretty much just do whatever they wanted, naturally leading to other things, and he wouldn't mention them by name, naturally as well.

He wouldn't call them close, but he knew her, her likes and dislikes, and her past. They could be called friends, although Kano himself used the term heavily. By any other terms, they would definitely be called that. He supposed the feeling of being close to someone was foreign to the both of them, which is why they said that there was nothing between them.

Naturally, yet again, he figured that by any other terms, that would be called 'love', but he didn't have any experience with the so called feeling. It's not like it was a necessary staple to life, and everyone made it out to be like that, evident by how many pairs would always make out in the halls, despite teacher warnings.

He supposed a better word for the feeling was 'stupid'. The entire process would be called 'stupid', if it wasn't so commonly known by the other name.

Depressing thoughts like these were often of presence in the male's mind, and he accepted them gratefully, since it was better than cutting his already scar-riddled arms.

He had determined that the form of treatment was all together too effective in letting go of his emotions, but, thanks to Kido, he had stopped for a month or so.

However, there was still a nagging thought in the back of his mind, and altogether too often, he learned that the particular feeling often meant that something bad had either happened recently or was going to happen soon. It usually meant that it happened at the moment he felt it, but he would only discover it later.

Perhaps his apartment had been lit on fire and was now burning down.

He shook his head, giving a sigh, and turned to the greenette. "Is your sister going to be home tonight?"

The quiet girl shook her head, not bothering to provide the blond with an explanation, as usual.

"If something happens, can I go over?"

She nodded.

Better to be safe than sorry after all.

As the end-of-the-day bell rang a few hours later, Kano walked through the drizzle, thinking about how much he really did loathe life, and wondering why he didn't just end it already?

But then again, Kido would have no one, and he was sure that his mom, even though she hated him, wouldn't want him to do that either.

And he knew that suicide was never an option, but it never did stop him from dreaming.

His dreams were usually better than his reality anyway, but maybe there would be a light at the end of this long school-restrained tunnel.

At least that was what he hoped, as he pulled the cover over his head and quickly slipped into the land of wishes.

. . .

The word 'friends with benefits' flashed along Kano's mind every time he thought of the green haired girl, and he supposed she felt the same, especially since their class was horrendously into shipping the two together.

This was probably only because they talked to no one but each other, and even then they never really talked, it was more of a 'You can sit here, and I'll sit there, and no one will talk to us then' sort of friendship, and Kano was completely fine with it being like that.

Insipid thoughts like that once again clouded the blond's mind as he trekked on his way to school, the rain still coming down in thin sheets. Once again, he didn't have an umbrella, but things like that never had bothered him. He was pretty much numb when it came to feelings things anyway, but he still reacted to stuff like physical pain.

Which was why he jumped out of the way as Kido stepped on his foot, feeling pain run up his leg. "I see you're in a good mood this morning." He listened to her give a sigh, shrugging her shoulders. He closed his eyes, stretching slightly as he tried to give off an aura of being nonchalant. "I heard there's another sickness going around the school. Don't catch it, ok?" Another nod, and silence for the rest of the dark, rainy day.

Kano wasn't really surprised that this kind of systematic pattern kept on going for about three weeks before Kido actually acted out of the norm, which wasn't entirely weird in itself, because occasionally the girl would get fed up with keeping her dark personality, and got fed up with someone bashing the school system when they themselves were the issue. Kano usually agreed with her.

He handed her another tissue as she sneezed, and she blew her nose. His eyes fell a little as he noticed how sick she actually was, evident in her skin tone and eyes. "You should probably go home, it looks like you got sick. I'm guessing it was the flu."

Kido murmured something, giving a grunt and hugging her stomach, bending over slightly. Kano gave a sigh, standing up and pulling her up with him, making sure that she could stand and walk. "I'll take you home, ok?" And with that, he signed out, took the girl home, and that was that.

Until Kido, a few days later, showed up at his door after school, red-faced and shaking slightly, although Kano assumed that it was the cold weather. He let her in, like any other time she would come over, and made some tea, picking their favorite types. He sat on the couch, Kido on the love-seat in front of him; his mother's personal favorite. He was surprised that she had let him have it, but then again she really owed him a lot. He was lucky that he hadn't ended up abusive like her.

"What's wrong? It seems pretty urgent to come over to my house. Usually you'd tell me to go walk over to yours." He took a sip of his tea, not really paying attention to Kido's body language at all.

Kido rubbed her arms, looking to the side. "W-well… It's pretty important."

She was never one for words, so whenever she would be rather vague with her speech, Kano was the one who had to jump in and worm the point out of her. It was usually grueling, and he hoped that it wouldn't be the case today, considering the unusual circumstances.

"And what would that 'important' thing be? Did you win the lottery? Kill someone? I can help you bury the body if that's the case." He took another sip, completely joking of course, but anyone else would be wondering if they had a serial killer on their hands.

Kido shook her head, her hair floating around her face slightly, not contained by the usual ponytail. "It's not about an abstract thing, but rather an actual thing."

"Ok, so lottery won't be it, but a body is an 'actual' thing, if we're going by your standards." He set his tea down, noticing that Kido's voice had wavered slightly, watching the untouched tea in front of her. "Seriously though, what's wrong? I've never seen you so worried."

Seniors were usually worried about exams and the like, but Kido had already said herself that it wasn't the case, so that had piqued the male's curiosity.

Kido took a deep breath, appearing to regain a bit of confidence, and finally looked Kano in the eye.

"I'm…"

The answer registered in Kano's mind before she had even said the words; the sudden sickness even though it had pretty much passed through the school, her worried glances everywhere, sudden clothing style change.

His eyes widened, causing Kido to shy away from saying the final answer right away, but to get it out of the way, she shook her head, closing her eyes and looking down slightly, her hair covering her face enough so that Kano couldn't see her exact expression, although he didn't even need that amount of knowledge to know how she looked and was feeling.

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Golden: I also did this one a while ago, and it isn't finished, but I'm not sure when it will be to be honest...

But it's been four months since starting this document, and I figured this one would be the best one to put for an occasion like this~

Happy (or not) reading~


End file.
